Life as Winston's sister
by Angelfree13
Summary: Aly moved to Tulsa to live with her brother Dally. She meets the gang. But what happens when she starts school and decides its time for change to fit the role of ‘Winston’s sister’? SEQUEL TO LEXIS SIDE. OC-AlyxJohnny,DallyxOC-Lexi,SodaxAngela
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay here's my first chapter! This is the SEQUEL TO LEXI'S SIDE! So read that story first if you haven't already and you'll understand this one way better!! Okay go easy on me, I don't like the way the first chapter turned out cuz its short and all, but the next will be wayy better! Enjoy this story!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS! THAT WOULD BE S.E HINTON!

--Aly's P.O.V--

This was going to be great.. Well, I hope so anyways. Right now I was in a train on my way to Tulsa, Oklahoma from New York. Your probably wondering how I just got up and left my mom, it wasn't that hard really.

_I got to a pay phone and sighed. I put in a quarter and dialed._

_"Lexi?"_

_"Aly? Hey.. What's wrong?" I just smiled at her voice._

_"I'm free, finally told mom to shut her mouth and I ran out. I'm getting on the train in a little so could you pick me up at the station tomorrow?"_

_"haha, congrats. Sure, ill be there tomorrow morning and don't worry I wont tell Dally. Cant wait to let the gang meet you!" I laughed and shut the phone. I wanted to surprise Dally when I came. I walked to the train station after that._

I smiled at my thought as I remembered what had happened yesterday. I looked out the train window and it looked so familiar. Today was going to be better, I cant wait for the next couple of minutes..

Oh yeah.. My names Aly by the way, Its short for Alyson. Alyson Winston, but I like Aly. I guess I look pretty normal: I have blue eyes-- not like Dallas, he has icy blue eyes while I have a very dark color. My hair is a ginger brown color and it reaches to right above my elbows and I have a side bang. My skin matches Dally's perfectly, very light. I'm 15 years old, but ill be 16 in a couple of weeks.

I heard the train stop and pull me out of my thoughts. I smiled and got up, grabbed my bags and ran out. I took a look around and didn't see anyone recognizable. That is, until I felt someone squeeze my into a hug from behind.

"Aly!" I turned to see Lexi. She looked just like I remembered. Except taller, obviously. Her hair was still a brown blond color, no longer then her collar bone, and put up into two high pony tails except for her bangs. She still had her grey blue eyes. "Oh my god you look just like I remember!"

"Ha, you too Lex" I smiled and let go of the hug.

"Need help with your bags?" She asked and looked at my struggling form. I nodded and she took the 2 roll-on bags while I just had my back pack on and my old school bag. She walked me to the car and I looked surprised. Its was red and a convertible.

"You have a car Lexi?" I asked and she laughed.

"Nope! Dally's over at my house right now playing cards with Soda and Steve, and this here is his car, I snuck it over here to get you." I nodded at the two names of people I didn't know. I wanted to meet the gang, I didn't know them at all besides Lexi and my brother Dally.

"Dally has a car?"

"Nope!"

"So who's car IS this?!"

"He probably barrowed it from Buck's or something."

"Who's buck..?" I was asking so many questions and she laughed.

"Ill tell you everything when you get settled down Aly" I nodded and she continued to stuff the bag into the trunk.

"So tell me about the gang" I smiled and she shut the trunk, walking to the drivers seat.

"Well.. There's 8 of us" she said shutting the door after her. I sat in the back since I didn't want Dally to see me when we pulled up to the house. "There's Dally, me, My brother Darrel, but every one calls him Darry. There's My twin brother Sodapop, and there's Steve, they've been best friends since grade school, Two-bit who always wise cracks, Ponyboy who's my youngest brother, and Johnny, but I like calling him Johnnycakes" She smiled and my he spun with all the names.

"Please don't tell me your going to make me introduce myself to all of them?"

"Hell yeah you are!" She said pulling the car out of park. She looked around. "Where the hell is she?"

"Who?" I asked clueless. I was going to have to get used to asking so many questions.

"Angela, she got out for a second to buy a coke and now shes taking her sweet ass time" Just then I saw a very pretty girl open the passenger seat door. She had black hair, it was up to her shoulders and it was in Ringlets and Curls. She had brown eyes and soft peach skin. She sipped her Coke and sat.

"Oh shut up, your such a baby, Lex" She laughed and turned to me. I stayed quiet.

"I told you I was in a hurry Angela!"

"So this is Aly.. Whoa you haven't changed much have you" She smiled and I smiled back. How could she remember 7 years ago? I cant even remember a single thing!

"This is Angela Shepard, Tim Shepard's sister" I nodded with an 'oh..'. Lexi mentioned Tim Sheppard a couple of times in out phone calls and she talked about Angela a lot too.

" So.. How are you and Dally?" I asked as Lexi smiled into her driving. Her and Dally apparently have been going out for the past 5 months and a half. I saw Angela laugh.

"They cant stop mouth suckin' for there lives!" She said and Lexi pushed her arm playfully. I let out a small giggle. I wonder if I could get a boyfriend here..? Never really thought about it.

"Okay, were almost there, so duck!" Lexi said as she pulled into the drive way. I nodded and crouched down. I caught a glimpse of Dally walking out onto the porch. Lexi and Angela got out of the car and onto the porch.

" I was wonderin' were the fuck the car went! Where'd you two joy ride too?" Just then I got out of the car and smiled at my 18 year old brother.

REVIEW!


	2. Meeting the gang

A/N: Okay this chapter was a lot of fun =) I just want to remind who ever is reading this that it is the LEXIS SIDE SEQUAL and that you should read that story first before reading this, since I'm going to have flash backs from that story. You've been warned :P

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS! (only Aly and Lexi)

--Aly's P.O.V--

I smiled as I stepped out of the car and onto the porch, looking at my 18 year old brother.

"That's where we joy ridded off to" Lexi said laughing. Dally didn't respond, his jaw just dropped a bit.

"DALLY!" I ran at him into a hug and he hugged back. I heard Angela 'aww' then follow Lexi into the house.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here for another month?!"

"I wanted to surprise you" I looked up and smiled sweetly and saw his grin.

"Couldn't take mom anymore could you?" I just nodded then hugged tighter. I loved hugging Dally, It gave me a sense of security, something I haven't had in a long time. ".. How far did she go?" I looked up and him and looked confused.

"What?"

"How far did that little skank you call Mom go?" I let go and bit my lip. "Aly" He demanded and I spoke up.

"Okay, she just hit me--"

"She what?! How many times?"

"erm.. A couple.. She was drunk like she always is" I heard him murmur some curses and sigh. He looked at my am that was bruised.

"Why didn't you fight back? You always fight back"

".. I got tired of always fighting back.. I just.. Stopped and took the beating and got on with my life, Dally.." I saw him look down then grinn at his new thoughts.

"Well you don't gotta worry bout her no more, you ain't going back there again" I heard the door open and saw Lexi smiling.

"Come on! You have to meet the gang!" Lexi sad dragging me inside. Dally followed and I froze. I don't like attention, and now I was going to have to introduce myself in front of probably 7 people.

I stopped in front of the living room with Lexi and Dally. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a blue tank top that matched my eyes and was low cut so it showed a little cleavage, a un buttoned mini jean jacket that was long sleeve but ended under my breasts, and some jeans that went up to my knees. I wore sneakers with that, knowing that since I was in Tulsa I would be walking around more then New York. My hair was also down and strait like it normally is.

"GUYS!!" Lexi yelled walking into what looked like the living room. I saw two boys on the table playing cards, one watching Tv, one in the kitchen cooking, one reading a book, and another one talking to the one reading the book. Angela was sitting next to the two boys playing cards and watching the game. They all looked up at me when Lexi called and I just stayed quiet, stepping behind Dally and feeling the room get hotter.

"hey Lex--Who's this?" The one playing cards with really nice blue eyes, blond-brown hair a little lighter then Lexi's, and seemed to be grinning the entire time said.

"Hold that thought Soda! DARRY!! Get out here!" She said running into the kitchen and making the one who was cooking stop and come into the living room.

"What is it?!-- Oh-- ugh.. Hello" He said looking at me.

"Okay now that your all present!" She said trying to pull me out from behind Dally. I wouldn't move so Dally just stepped to the side I froze again.

"Look, this is my sister Aly, y'all do anything to her and Ill beat you into a pulp" Dally said motioning to me. I thought he was joking and I laughed until I noticed he was serious. I gulped a every one stood up with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Darry wasn't surprised, I figured Lexi or Dally told him.

"umm.. Hi" I said giving a little wave hoping I wouldn't faint from how hot I felt it get.

"Dally, you kiddin'?!" I saw the one who was playing cards with the good-looking one say.

"Yeah, I didn't know you had a sister!" The good-looking one I mentioned earlier said. I think Lexi called him Soda.

"Well I do, she was in New York and now she's stayin' here with me." The one who was in the kitchen nodded and was about to greet me when he heard something burn. I heard him curse under his breath and run back in to fix the ruined breakfast. I saw the one who was watching Tv before smile at me.

"She seems pretty cute dontcha think?" Just then Dally pulled me closer to him.

"Remember Two-bit, you touch her an Ill kill ya" He warned. Dally may be a bit too protective, but I loved him that way, it made me feel way more safe.

"Lexi told me a lot about you guys, I cant wait to get to know you better" I said sweetly. First impressions are always hard aren't they? Just then Lexi spoke up.

"Okay, so the gang met you, now its time for you to meet the gang. This is Sodapop," Lexi said motioning to the good-looking one.

"Your twin brother?" I asked and he nodded grinning. I knew the answer before he said it because they looked a lot alike.

"Steve, Two-bit" She said motioning to the next two. Two-bit looked like he was 18 and he grinned wide at me, he seemed like a funny guy already. Steve looked like he was 17, same as Sodapop did. "Ponyboy" She motioned to the one who was reading earlier. He smiled at me. He looked young, no older then 14.

"If y'all want breakfast you better get in here!" I heard Darry call from the kitchen. Every one disappeared before my eyes and into the kitchen, yup, they were just like Lexi said they were. I followed behind Dally and sat down. Lexi grabbed an extra plate and handed it to me. I smiled and took some of the pancakes on the table.

"You staying for breakfast Angela?" She asked and Angela shook her head.

"Nah, I gotta go, Tim's having a party and I gotta make sure he doesn't bring some broad into my room!" She said running out. I heard a 'bye' from the door and then looked up at everyone.

"So.. Lets see.. Two-bit, Steve, Sodapop, Darry, Ponyboy--" I said pointing to the appropriate person with that name. then I stopped. That was all Lexi introduced to me. Then I turned to see the really quiet boy sitting on the other side of Dally and next to Ponyboy. He had dark hair that let his bangs a little over his eyes when I looked at him, and dark puppy-like eyes. "So that leaves you to be Johnny?" I smiled and he looked surprised. I would be too, Lexi didn't introduce me to him yet, I just remembered Lexi telling me there names in the car, and the name Johnny was missing.

He nodded and looked back down at his plate. He seemed shy and cute, and I took a second look at him while chewing.

"Yeah, we like calling him Johnnycake" Ponyboy said and I giggled.

"That's' a cute nick name, why do you call him that?" I started to get more used to it here, so I talked casually.

"'Cuz his names Johnny Cade of course" Dally said smirking and messing Johnny's hair up. I heard Johnny laugh and Dally went back to eating and mouthing things to Lexi who was sitting across from him. I noticed them giving off small laughs under there breaths and looking at each other funny.

"You know, Aly kinda rhymes with Dally!" Two-bit said loudly and I giggled.

"Yeah it does, but my real names Alyson, Dally's the one who nick named me Aly and I like it better"

"Yeah but.. Alyson can be nick named Alice right? Alice rhymes with Dallas too!!" He busted out laughing and some other did too. Two-bit just stated the obvious and made it funny, yet it was hilarious.

"Okay I guess we do have similar names." I said smiling and taking another bite of my food.

"So, Aly" Darry started and I looked to him. He was really muscular and looked 20 to me. " I just want you to know that since your gunna live in Tulsa from now on, your welcome here anytime"

"umm.. Thanks" I smiled. I just got here and there already treating me like family.

"Okay, so since your gonna be living here now, you start school tomorrow!" Lexi said smiling. I was surprised.

"Whoa, you got me in rolled in school already?!" I looked at her in disbelief then I looked at Dally. I liked going to school, I was really smart or so my teachers tell me, but I thought that since I was coming here I was going to drop out or something since I was so sure Dally wasn't going to put me in.

"Yup!"

"But Dally didn't even know I was here until an hour ago!"

"I know, but I enrolled ya a month ago when you told me so you could start when ever you got here" Dally said and I was still In shock.

"Wait a minute.. DALLY enrolled her?!" Sodapop said coughing up his pancake. "You mean he went in for a meeting and all that?!" He said still in shock. It was weird, I didn't think Dally would be that patient to go into a school and talk calmly to a teacher or something.

"Of course not!" Lexi exclaimed.

"You think I would step foot back into that fucking school? Hell no" Dally said chewing and Lexi continued.

"We got Darry to go in for all the meeting and talk to the principal and stuff." She said and looked over to Darry who nodded. No wonder they let me in, Darrel looks like a responsible enough adult to get me into school. I smiled really wide at Darry.

"Thank you Darry" I said and he shrugged.

"Anytime. I knew if we sent in Dallas you wouldn't even be allowed to step foot in there" We all laughed especially Dally who knew that was true.

"Thank you Dally, you think of everything" I smiled hugging him. I know I give him too much credit, but I cant help it, he deserves it in my book.

"Psht, fuck I know your too smart to be sittin' around at home, your smarter then me sometimes." I gave him a look that said 'yeah right'. Then a thought came in my head.

"Wait.. Where did you get the money?" I raised my eye brow and he shrugged.

"That ain't in your department to know" He said laughing. I didn't bother to keep asking since I knew he probably would keep giving me the same answers.

"Don't worry, your in the same school as me, Angela, Two-bit, Steve, Ponyboy and Johnny. Ill show you the ropes and your first day'll go by before you know it!" Lexi said smiling. that's a relief, at least someone will be there with me.

"So how old are you Aly?" Sodapop asked.

"Umm.. I'm 15 going on 16" I answered. "How old are each of you?"

"17" Sodapop answered.

--Johnny's P.O.V--

I stayed quiet as everyone stated their age. Dally's sister was getting to know the gang really well. She sure was pretty.. I almost got lost in her eyes for a minute then looked away fast so I didn't seem like a creep to her. She did have something about her that made her look like Dally, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I spaced out a bit thinking about her that I didn't even notice someone call my name. then I heard it again.

"Huh?" I said spacing back and noticing everyone looking at me.

"You didn't tell me how old you were Johnny" Aly said while I saw Lexi walk out of the kitchen, probably to the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm 16" I said and she nodded.

I spaced out again and this time for so long I hadn't noticed Dally excused himself from the table. Darry was getting dressed to leave for work, Sodapop and Steve were arm wrestling and Two-bit was eating some cake in the living room with some beer. The only ones in the kitchen were Me, who spaced out so much I didn't even finish eating, Ponyboy, and Aly. Aly was talking to Ponyboy about how it was here, and I decided to put my plate in the sink since I was done.

"So is the school here real nice?" She asked. I washed my hands off and sat back on the table next to Ponyboy across from Aly.

"Yeah, its alright I guess, don't worry 'bout anything, Lexi and Angela are probably going to have your back all your first day"

"Yeah, I hear all grades have the same lunch time?"

"Yup, you can sit on our table too, there's a open seat" He said referring to the table me, him, Steve, Two-bit, Lexi, Angela, and some other Greasers sit on. We only stay there for the first five minutes anyways, after that we head off to some place else for lunch. Barely any Greasers stay at the lunch room during lunch.

She said a thank you and I stayed quiet. This was Dally's sister, not some girl I could mess with. Plus every one knows me as little Johnny, the puppy who wouldn't have the guts to mess with any girl.. Let alone Dally's sister…

"I'm a Freshman, what about you?"

"You're a Freshman? But I thought you just turned 14?"

"Skipped a grade"

"Oh, well I'm a Sophomore." She said casually.

"Really? Johnny's a Sophomore too" Just then she turned to me and smiled.

"Really? that's great, maybe well get classes together and you can show me the ropes a bit, Lexi told me shed help me out but since she's a grade ahead I guess I'll barley see her." I just nodded and returned her smile. Talk damn it, TALK.

"Sure." I let out in a small tone.

"Thanks Johnnycake" She smiled. Great, now she was calling me that too. I don't mind being called that, I liked the nick name the gang gave me, but I don't like her thinking I'm weak like the name.

"Your welcome, Aly" I let out.

"you got a real nice voice, you should use it more Johnny" She just smiled at me and stood up. "Well, I guess I better find Dally and get him to take me to the house, where ever that is. I need to un pack" We all got up and walked out into the living room, where Soda and Steve were getting there DX shirts on and getting ready to go to work. Two-bit was watching Tv seeing there was nothing else to do.

"Have you guys seen Dally?" She asked and They looked at each other shrugging.

"Nope" Steve said.

"I think he's in the bathroom or something." Soda said walking into the hallway. Everyone decided to get nosey and followed him. Soda walked to the bathroom and the door was open and it was empty.

"Nup, wonder where--" Just then we heard breaths and Two-bit laughed a little.

"Sunofa.." He mumbled while letting out a laugh. Soda laughed.

"Alright, im sure it aint what ya think ya sicko--" He said but was interrupted when he opened the closet door and all of our jaws dropped. My cheeks flushed and I tried to look away.

Lexi and Dally seemed to be in a heavy make-out scene where dally had Lexi pinned to the wall, and Lexi had her arms around him. Lexi froze, she opened her eyes and looked at us with Dally's tongue still in her mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Aly said with Two-bit who was laughing so hard. They quickly separated and Lexi jumped at Two-bit, wrestling him on the floor.

"Your so nosey damn it!!" She yelled laughing and Two-bit was still laughing really hard.

"You two are lucky Darry already left for work!" Soda laughed. Dally rolled his eyes and got his jacket back on. I just noticed it was on the floor under him. Aly had her hand over her mouth trying to keep from laughter.

"Ah shut up, Darry knows me and Dally are together." Lexi said getting off of Two-bit. Sure he knows, but he don't like it when they go more then making out while he's in the house.

"Before I just saw that life caring image.. I was gonna ask when you were gonna take me to un pack?" Aly said and Dally just shrugged.

"We can go now if you want" He said and she just nodded.

"My stuff are already in the trunk"

"Alright, who wants to come help carrying her bags, eh?" He asked and me and Ponyboy volunteered.

"Alright, come on" He said walking out. Soda and Steve went back to looking for Soda's DX shirt since they had work in a couple of minutes.

"See ya later Dally, nice meetin' ya Alyson" Soda said loud enough for us to hear.

Dally got into the car and Lexi sat up front next to him, me and Ponyboy sat in the back like we always do when we go out with Dally (and Lexi). But this time Aly was here, where was she gonna sit? I scooted a little bit closer to Ponyboy and Aly just sat where I was previously sitting. Now I was in the middle between Ponyboy and Aly. It fit pretty well, I mean the back seat was meant for 3, but it was just weird.

We pulled up into a drive way and I saw Dally put the car in park.

REVIEW!!


	3. Settling in

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS(just Aly and Lexi)

--Aly's P.O.V--

We pulled up into the drive way and everyone got out. I stood there looking at the house trying to remember something about it. Just then it hit me.

"Dally" I turned to hi as he got out. "I-Is Dad here..?" I was scared for the answer. I didn't want to see my Dad, he was even worse then my mom when drunk an he drank a hell of a lot. Dally put his arm around me and sighed.

"Nah, don't worry. He's been gone for 2 months with some new broad he's dating, and when ever he comes home its for a day or two and he just leaves again, so you don't gotta worry about him." thank goodness.

Lexi got out and walked inside with Dally, while Ponyboy and Johnny took out my two roll-on bags from the trunk. Johnny was going to take my back pack too but I stopped his hand.

"Its okay, I can hold this" I smiled and took it with my other bag. He shrugged and they followed me into the house each with a bag in hand. They set them down in the living room and I did too. It wasn't a big house, actually a little smaller then the Curtis house but that's okay since its only me and Dally. It had a small living room, a kitchen, which I had no idea why we had that since Dally always ate over the Curtis house or out, 2 bed rooms in the same hall and one bed room on the other side of the house, and a bathroom between the 2 bed rooms.

"So where's my room?" I asked and Dally walked into the hall with the 2 bedrooms. I followed him and we stopped in front of an empty room with a bed, a closet, and a dresser.

"Here, unpack your stuff and you'll be all set" before he left I grabbed his wrist.

"Where's your room?"

"Down the hall" He pointed to the room across from mines. I was relieved Dally's room wasn't the one on the other side of the house. I let go and then I dropped my back pack onto the floor and began to un zip it.

"So where do you want us to set these down?" I jumped in surprise when I heard Ponyboy as that from behind me. I caught my breath and turned to see Ponyboy and Johnny almost laughing and holding my 2 bags.

"Ugh, anywhere I guess" I said stuffing my shirts into the top droor. The nodded and set them down.

"Need help un packing?" Ponyboy asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Thanks but I think I cant manage--" I said shutting the droor. Two seconds later it popped open. "On second thought.. Sure"

--Dally's P.O.V--

"So how about… The Nightly Double?" Lexi asked sitting on my bed. We were thinking of ideas on what to do tonight--besides get laid. I was digging through my droors for my white shirt.

"Nah, that place is out of it"

"Okay… umm.. What about the Dingo?" She said and I shrugged.

"What ever ya want" I answered and she shook her head.

"Nahh.. I'm not in the mood for that place" She said and I began to curse at my droor. Where the hell was that shirt?

"Cant find this damn shirt" Just then I felt her arms snake around my shirtless torso an he chin on my shoulder.

"Why need a shirt? I like seeing you shirtless Dall" She smirked seductively at me and I laughed.

"How 'bout you get that skinny ass shirt of yours off then well talk" I smirked then before she said anything I head someone.

"Knock knock! Dally you guys here?!" I heard Sodapop yell. I stood up and so did Lexi then we walked back to the living room door where I saw Sodapop and Steve.

"Hey I thought you guys left for work?" Lexi said and Soda held in a laugh.

"And I thought you had a shirt on" Sodapop said and him and Steve busted into laughter. I just rolled my eyes and gave a smirk.

"Were on break, decided to come tell ya 'bout the party Shepard decided to throw tonight" Steve said. Lexi nodded at me and I shrugged. I guess that solved our problem of trying to find out what to do tonight.

"Oh yeah, Angela told me about that this morning" Lexi said.

"Sure, we got nothing' better to do" I shrugged.

"Besides get laid" Sodapop said bursting into laughter. Lexi was holding in a laugh and I grinned a bit too, It was funny because it was kind of true.

"So this yer house Dally?" Steve said looking around. They haven't been here more then twice in there lives since I barley even came home for anything other then sleeping.

"Yeah, im barley her--" Before I could finish I heard a grunt then a big thump.

"Ponyboy!" I heard Aly squeal and my eyes widened. Soda's jaw dropped and Steve held in a laugh so hard. Oh fuck no, that kid was dead, he's going to die.

"Fuck no" I said grinding my teeth together.

"Dally--" Soda said and I interrupted him.

"I swear your brother is dead if he's doin' what I think he's doin'!" I said running into the hall. They followed and Lexi tried stopping me by grabbing my shoulders but I got out of her grip. Fuck no, I'm going to kill him if he's-

"Are you okay?" I heard Aly ask when I looked through the door. I saw the dresser on the floor and Ponyboy next to it with his arm scratched. Johnny and Aly were crouching down and they turned to us and I bit my lip. Steve busted out into laughter. I was way off..

"Ugh.. We heard a thump"

"I tried to move the dresser and Ponyboy tried helping, then it fell and his arm almost got caught under it." Aly explained. She gave me a clueless look. "What did you think it was?"

"erm.. Nothing.." I said pulling the dresser back up. Steve was on the floor by now laughing really hard. Lexi and Soda were laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Ponyboy asked and Johnny's cheeks got red.

"Don't worry 'bout it" I said shoving my hands in my pockets. Heh, I didn't expect Johnny to get it first out of the 3 but I guess its always the quiet ones.

"Well we'll see ya later" Soda said and him and Steve ran out in laughter. Johnny and Ponyboy stood up ad Aly smiled. I looked at her.

"Anyways, here" I said handing her a watt of money. I'm pretty sure it was 50 dollars.

"What's this?" She raised her eye brow.

"Listen, unlike Ma I'm actually gunna take care of ya. If you ever need money or anything like that don't hesitate to ask alright?" I said in a commanding voice. I didn't want to treat her like my parents, unlike them I actually cared about her, and I'm making a lot of money out of Buck right now after winning my last race so it wasn't a problem.

"Okay Dally" She smiled, damn it she smiles more then Sodapop. " But I don't think ill need all of this--"

"Well ya might" I interrupted. I tossed her a key out of my pocket. "That's yours, don't loose it a'ight. " I warned and she nodded. We all walked out of the house seeing how She was un packed and settled in.

--Lexi's P.O.V--

We all stepped out side and I put my arm around Aly.

"Okay, so now that your settled in, I'm gunna take you out in the town today!" I exclaimed and she giggled. Dally rolled his eyes and got in the car.

"Well ill be at Buck's for a while, you need a lift to your place?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nah we'll walk." After that he nodded and left. Now me, Aly, Johnny, and Ponyboy were walking home.

When we got there the boys were gone and now it was just me and Aly. I rumbled through the fridge and took out 2 Cokes.

"Do you wanna Coke before we leave?" I asked tossing one to her without an answer.

"I guess" She said smiling and walking out with me. I stopped in front of Darry's car and smirked. He probably decided to walk to work today or something, so this car would be lonely alllll day… hmm, im sure he wouldn't mind right?

"Hold on one minute!" I said running back in and coming out with the keys.

"What are you doing?"

"Ugh, driving?" I said stating the obvious and laughing. I got into the drivers seat and she sat in the passengers seat.

"But isn't this Darry's car?"

"Yeah, but he's at work, I'm sure he wont mind." I gave her a grin and drove off.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"Not really sure, just gunna show you around town I guess… hey we can grab something to eat at the Dingo!" I said pulling into the parking lot.

"Okay.." She said nervously. I would be scared to if it was my first time here, the Dingo looks pretty scary with all the fights going on, but just avoid them and you'll be fine.

We walked in and sat in a booth.

"Lexi.. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Can you tell me about Greasers and Socs?" She asked and I raised my eye brow. Oh.. That's right, In New York I don't think they had Greasers, just hoods and same for Socs.

"Socs are the spoiled rich kids who think there better then all of us, they live on the other side of town and get all the breaks, they throw beer blasts and jump Greasers for fun, then blame it on the Greasers. Greasers are us Aly, the middle class or lower who always get blamed for everything the Socs do." I explained.

--Aly's P.O.V--

I knew there was a rivalry between the two but I didn't expect it to be like that. Greasers seem like angels to me from what I'm hearing. I smiled at when she called us Greasers, she called me a Greaser.

"That's pretty mean.. Why do the Socs just jump us randomly? Shouldn't there be a reason?"

"Nope, they just do it for fun since they have nothing better to do.."

I stared at my hands that were in my lap. It wasn't fair what I was hearing, but I guess there's nothing you can do about it. Just then I saw a boy who looked around 18 walk up to the booth we where sitting in.

"Hey babe, how 'bout you share a drink with me?" He asked looking at Lexi and I bit my lip.

"Fuck off, I'm not in the mood, now get lost before I make you" She snapped pushing him back.

"Aw, don't be like that.." He smirked getting closer. I bit my lip hard and hoped he didn't notice me.

"I told you to BACK OFF" She yelled and took out a switch blade, holding it between them. The man froze and backed up.

He mumbled some cursings at her and walked away. Lexi just shrugged and flipped her switch blade back shut then into her pocket.

"What was that about?"

"Just some bastard who tried to flirt with me" Lexi said casually.

"I-Is that normal?"

"Well, I guess. There like leaches to me man, and they don't go away!" I nodded. I knew it wasn't normal like she said, It was just normal for her, She does have a lot of Sodapop's good looks.

"Listen, if a drunk Greaser ever bugs you too much like that guy, just tell him to back off and say your Dallas Winston's sister in a sentence-- he'll leave right away." She said smirking evilly. Once again, I'm so thankful for Dally being my brother. Was he really that scary to people?

After the meal and talk, we left and I saw it was 7 o clock.

"So Shepard's gunna have a party at 8, you wanna come?" I shook my head. I remembered I had school tomorrow.

"I have school tomorrow, I don't wanna sleep in for my first day"

"Aww.. Come on Aly! I'm going and I have school in the morning too!"

"Yeah but Shepard's parties last for hours and hours, you can handle not sleeping but I cant" I laughed.

"Alright.. But what are you going to do for the next 3 hours?" She asked and I shrugged. How did she know I wanted to sleep in 3 hours? I guess she just knows me that well.

"I don't know, ill find something to do." I stated stepping out of the car and onto my driveway. "Say hi to Angela for me, and don't forget to get that car back to your house before Darry finds out!" I said walking in.

"Will do" She grinned and drove off.

I sighed and walk into the house. I need a shower, a cold shower is what I need.

I walked into my room and stripped off my clothes, then walked into the bathroom between me and Dally's rooms. I stepped into the shower and turned the leaver, letting the hot water touch my cold body.

I thought a lot in here. I'm a Greaser… A Greaser girl..? I liked to be called that, I was proud of it, but Lexi told me not all Greaser girls were like me her or even Angela Shepard. I wonder what others are like.. Are they better? Worse? What were the Socs like? I hated not knowing the answers to my questions but I guess I'll have to figure out tomorrow.

I turned the leaver back and looked down at the soapy water being drained. I grabbed a towel and rubbed my hair dry, then my body, and wrapped it around myself to walk to my room.

Maybe I shouldn't just sit around home for the next 2 hours and a half. I got changed into a blue and white stripped shirt, a white skirt hat started from over my belly button and ended right over my knees. My blue and white shirt was over the skirt and was up to mid thigh. I put m hair into a low ponytail and let my side bang out. I grabbed my black hoodie incase I got cold and got out of the house.

I made my way past the Curtis house and stopped when I saw the lot. I saw two boys walking out of it and smiled. I ran to the other side of the lot where they were walking out and stopped them.

"Hey guys" I said almost out of breath from running.

"Hey Aly, what are you doing here?" Ponyboy said and Johnny stayed quiet giving me a soft smile.

"Well I wad thinking about going to this thing called The Nightly Double that I heard Lexi talk about and I stumbled upon the lot"

"Oh, we were about to go there too" Johnny said.

"Small world, would you guys mind if I came along?" I asked and Ponyboy shrugged.

"Sure, come on" He motioned to the side walk and I followed them out of the lot. I'm glad I found them wandering there, I'm sure I would have gotten lost if I tried going by myself.

--Johnny's P.O.V--

After seeing Alyson at the lot, we walked to The Nightly Double. It was Sunday and I'm sure there was only a 2-hour movie playing tonight. I almost tripped over my own feet since I wasn't focusing on walking, I was focusing on Aly most of the time, she looked really nice tonight and it made it hard to focus.

"You okay Johnnycake?" She said after I almost tripped. I stood up strain and nodded, then shoved my hands in my jean jackets pocket.

REVIEW!


	4. First day

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!

--Angela's P.O.V--

The house was full of people and had loud music playing. I heard a hard knock on the door and made my way through the crowd of the living room. I opened it and saw Soda and Steve.

"Oh Steve, Evie's been asking about you." I said opining the door wide so they could come in.

"Ha, toldia I was gettin' laid tonight, Soda!" Steve said smirking at Soda who rolled his eyes and laughed.

"As long as its not In my room Steve, as long as its not in my room." I said laughing but serious.

"So where did ya say she was?" Steve asked and I motioned him to follow me.

"Follow me." I said loudly so he could hear me over the music. We passed the crowd and I stopped by the bathroom. "She said she was getting her makeup fixed, ill see you later Steve" I said walking back through the crowd.

I walked back to where I left Soda and my eyes narrowed at the sight. There were about 5 girls around him and he looked really uncomfortable. I bit my lip in anger. Just then I smirked.

"Babe, I told you my room was over there!" I said lacing our hands together. He looked a little confused and the girls glared at me in anger. I kissed his cheek and looked back at them, but it wasn't until Sodapop grabbed my chin to kiss me that they stormed off. I pushed him back and laughed trying to cover how much I loved that.

"Thanks for the save." He said grinning. I shrugged.

"What ever, you looked so uncomfortable that I needed to help ya." I smirked and he followed me into the kitchen. "Want a beer?" I asked digging through the fridge. He shook his head.

"Nah, I thought you didn't drink?" He said raising his eye brow. I almost jumped when he said that. I put my hand over his mouth and looked around making sure no one heard him. Then I remembered: oh yeah, I told him.

"Cant you keep quiet about that? I thought you said you would!" I said pulling my hand off.

"I did, and its just a question Ange." He said giving off his famous smile. Damn it I tried not to melt right then and there.

"I was planning on faking it." I said shrugging.

"You only do that to impress people right? Well there's no one in here besides me, and you don't have to impress me." My heart dropped. Are you kidding me?! I've been only trying to impress you for the past 2 years!

"That's nice to know.." I smiled and motioned him to the living room where the party was.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked and I didn't quiet hear him. I did but I wanted to hear him say it again.

"What?" I asked but before I knew it he ran passed me grabbing my wrist and dragging me there. "Sodapop!" I tried to protest.

--Aly's P.O.V--

"Thanks for letting me tag along, guys." I smiled as we reached the house.

"Anytime." Ponyboy reassured me with a smile. I waved good by as I walked into the house, shutting the door behind me.

I walked to my room and untied my hair, then fell to my bed. I didn't bother to change my clothes, I was too tired. I wasn't long until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and got changed. I got changed into a black button up blouse, then a light blue skirt that started from over my stomach to right over my knees. The skirt over lapped the shirt and I left my hair down and my side bang out. I look another look at my self in the mirror. I wasn't one for make-up, so I didn't put anything on my face. I put my black flats on and walked out of my room, trying not to wake Dally. I'm sure he was up late last night at Shepard party, so I don't think he'd be too happy about being woken up at 7am.

I made my way out of the house and to the Curtis house. I heard what Lexi told me about getting jumped if your alone, so I tried to walk fast.

--Soda's P.O.V--

I opened my eyes to see Angela on her knees shaking me. I yawned as she stopped and noticed I was on her bed.

"finally, you woke up!" She said. I could tell something was bothering her by her shaking eyes. I yawned again and sat up.

"Where am I?" I said raising my eye brow at her. She shrugged.

"I just woke up and there you were!" She said. I was sure I didn't do anything last night seeing how we were both fully clothed. I remembered what happened the night before, I'm sure I wasn't drunk, but we came into her room after it was too loud down stairs and talked until I fell asleep.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we didn't have sex" I said smirking and then laughing while her cheeks got red. I stood up and stretched, remembering I had work today.

"I didn't say we-"

"Yeah but you were shaking as if you were scared we did" I answered before she finished. She got up and looked at me. I raised my eye brow and wondered what she wanted.

"What?"

"Ugh.. I kinda need to change.." She said and I replied with an 'oh' and walked out waving good bye. I tried to make my way out without being noticed and succeeded. I guess I could go strait to work from here, since I'm sure Lexi would get some dirty thoughts if I showed up at home right now.

--Aly's P.O.V--

I gave a knock and smiled when Ponyboy answered and let me in.

"Morning guys." I greeted to everyone in the living room and kitchen: Lexi, Darry, Johnny, and Two-bit. I took a seat and Lexi handed me a plate with eggs.

"You coming to school today Johnnycakes?" Lexi asked and Johnny just nodded. My eye brows went up and I wondered a bit.

"You don't go to school sometimes?" I asked Johnny.

"Sometimes.." He said and stayed quiet. I bit my lip feeling bad about asking him that, I wonder if there was a reason and I just brought it up in his mind. Just then Steve walked in groaning and taking some toast. He wasn't a morning person from what I see.

"Hey Stevie." Lexi greeted and Steve said something but I couldn't make it out because he was chewing.

"got in a fight with Evie?" She said casually like it was normal. He just nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Did Soda wake up yet?" Steve asked and Ponyboy shrugged.

"I think he left to work, he wasn't there when I woke up." just then I heard Steve and Two-bit snort.

"Sodapop-- got up EARLY for work? Ya gotta be kidding me!" Two-bit said laughing.

"Ha, don't get any dirty ideas Steve, he disappeared from the party yesterday so I guess he came home." Lexi corrected him.

"Well I'm off to work." Darry said walking out while getting his shirt on.

Within minutes we were walking down the side walk. I looked at Lexi who was wearing black jean shorts, that reached above her knees by an inch, a black and white blouse, regular black high tops, and her hair in normal ponytails.

"I thought Angela was coming?" I asked Lexi who shrugged.

"I did too, maybe she's running late."

By the time we got to the school, Lexi was helping me stuff my locker.

"You might wanna hurry up, we have about 5 minutes left." she reminded me and I groaned at the low progress I was making. I finished and shut my locker, hoping I wouldn't forget my combination.

Lexi showed me about half the school in the little time we had. I started to notice what Lexi meant by 'not all Greaser girls are like me, you or even Angela'. Almost every Greaser girl I saw had about a yard of un needed make up on there face, a lot of hair spray, very high heels, extremely tight skirts, and small shirts that showed off a lot of skin. It made me a little un comfortable seeing how I looked more like the Soc girls then the Greaser ones. Just then Angela walked up to me and Lexi panting.

"Were where you this morning? And why do you look like you just ran a mile?" Lexi said raising an eye brow.

"I woke up late, it's a long story!" She caught her breath and the bell rang. I looked confused. Lexi looked at my paper and Angela decided to speak up.

"Mr. Tyson's room is over there." she pointed to a room down the hall and I nodded. I had math first hour.

"Thanks, Ill see you guys at.." I paused and Lexi finished for me.

"Lunch?" she smiled. "Don't be nervous!" she reminded me as I walked into the class. I saw some eyes shift to me and I continued to walk to the teachers desk. I held my breath and he turned to me.

"Ah yes, the new student.." He looked to his paper and I was glad I didn't have to explain myself tot him. I looked to the class that was about 20 kids. I noticed Johnny was in the back next to the window and smiled. At least I knew someone. "Just take the seat in the back." Mr. Tyson pointed to the only empty seat that was next to the seat in front of Johnny.

I smiled at him as I took my seat and sunk in my chair as the eyes shifted away from me.

"Alyson, if you would stand up and introduce yourself…" He told me and I bit my lip. I nodded then stood up. I belt my ankles shaking and I made no eye contact.

"Um.. Hello, my name is Aly Winston.." I said and sat down. That was a good enough intro to me. I saw some girls raise their eye brows at me and some guys did too. I'm sure they noticed I was Dally's sister.

During class I answered my share of questions. Math isn't my worst subject I guess. Just then Mr. Tyson decided to call on Johnny.

"Mr. Cade, would you like to tell me the answer to this equation?" Just then I saw eyes shift to Johnny. I felt bad knowing how embarrassed he might be. He stayed quiet and I heard some kids snort, then I heard a boy named Andrew whisper "He's too stupid" to one of his friends and I glared at him. He looked at me and stayed quiet. I'm sure my face didn't look that scary, but he probably thought I was like Dally, which I'm not.

"Try paying more attention Mr. Cade." he stated and continued.

After that class I had science which was just individual work. I'm glad the teacher didn't make me introduce myself. My third hour was P.E. which made me freak out a bit. I'm not good at sports. I'm not good at anything really, just a little smart. I was relieved to see Lexi and Angela where in that class with me, even though they were a grade ahead, I figured they mixed us around for extended core classes. My next class was history, and that class was just lecturing. Once again, the teacher didn't bother making me introduce myself. I stayed quiet all through out those classes and after that was lunch. I ran passed the crowd.

"Watch it!" A girl who obviously looked like a Greaser yelled. I stayed quiet and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry." I said in a low voice trying to avoid any fight or argument. She gave me a look and I saw people stop to look at us.

"No good little Soc.." She mumbled and before I could protest she was already gone. I wasn't a Soc, why would she call me that? I put my things in my locker and sighed.

"Why the fuck did you let her talk to you like that?!" I heard Lexi say and I turned to her. Great, she was cursing and that isn't a good sign.

"Who?"

"Liz" Angela answered for me. I guess that girl I bumped into was Liz.

"I didn't want to start anything."

"Aly.. Ugh.." She groaned in annoyance. "You cant just let someone push you around like that-- you know what, just come on were going to be late for lunch.

We walked into the lunch room and I saw Socs. Where were all the Greasers? Surly there was more. I followed Angela and Lexi who walked up to the table Steve, Two-bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy where sitting on. They got up and we walked to the exit.

"Where are we going?"

"The DX, I think Soda's on his break." She answered and I remembered how she told me the Socs always start something at lunch. It was smart to go out for lunch.

REVIEW!


	5. Second day

A/N: I updated late ): I know! Sry, I lost a little inspiration, but ITS BACK NOW! (: next chapter will be one of the most important, you'll see why. And I must add that this is now going to be more rated M(not a lot of this chapter), so you've been warned!

Reviews make me happy (: and make me update faster!!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

--Lexi's P.O.V--

I was running by the time we reached the DX. I did a summersault in the air and laughed as Steve did one off a car.

"Good one Stevie!" I said laughing while Soda walked out wiping his greasy hands with a rag.

"Hey Sodapop." Aly greeted smiling and he nodded at us grinning.

I took a seat in the office and put my feet up. Angela was day dreaming next to me while Aly walked over and laughed while we talked about her classes. Steve was munching on a candy bar while talking to Soda about Evie. Two-bit was with Ponyboy and Johnny at the drug store down the street.

Just then I noticed Sodapop was looking at us and smiling. Not his normal happy-go-lucky smile-- but a soft smile that he used to give Sandy. I raised my eye brow and his eyes shifted to me then looked alarmed, turning back to Steve. I turned to Angela who I felt turn as well and I looked confused.

"Hey, Angela?"

"What?" She said in her normal bored attitude.

"Ugh.. Never mind" I just gave her a smirk and she was the one who was confused now. Aly just smiled clueless like usual. I saw Two-bit come back and I hopped onto my feet. I told him to grab me a candy bar before he left.

--Johnny's P.O.V--

I took a seat on one of the cars with Ponyboy while Two-bit tossed Lexi her candy bar. They wrestled each other to the ground for it and it was pretty even until Soda grabbed it out of reach and ran. Now they were both chasing him.

I just smiled at the sight that made you want to die of laughter on the floor. I then hopped off the car and as I turned around I became face to face with Aly, our noses touching. I quickly stepped back and she smiled, almost in giggles. How did she remind me of Dallas when she was obviously more cheerful and different?

"Shouldn't we be getting back to school?" She smiled as she turned to see Lexi and Two-bit jumping at Soda who seemed to squeeze through every attempt.

"COME ON SODA!" Lexi whined jumping on his back trying to grab it out of his hand. He just stretched out his hand so she couldn't get it.

After getting back to school I went to my next hour. History. It slid by fast because the teacher just talked the whole time and I just day dreamed. After that sighed. I was going to Ms. Hilton's art class next, and I hated about half of that class, including the teacher herself. The group of Socs that jumped me once were there too and I felt the need to watch myself all the time. I'm surprised she even remembers my name, I barley come to school and she isn't the sharpest person out there.

I took my seat and looked over the rest of the class that all seemed to have something to talk about. Just then I saw someone familiar walk in. Alyson walked in taking the empty seat by the window. She smiled at me and I tried to smile back but nothing happened.

"Alright class, today we are painting so everyone get an apron on.." Ms. Hilton began and handed out brushes and papers. She explained something long about Tints and Shades and I barley got any of it. All I knew was a Tint was a color plus white, and a shade was color plus black. I think.

After school I walked out, glad it was all over. I never liked school, that's why I skip so much of it. I only come sometimes because Darry or Ponyboy make me. After collecting my things, I walked out of the school and got onto the side walk.

"Hey, GREASE!" I heard a Socs voice. Oh great, these are the guys who jumped me before. I kept walking, trying to act like I hadn't heard him. I was supposed to wait for Ponyboy and some of the gang here, but I wasn't going to stick around and get jumped. I felt two different hands grab onto my shoulders. I saw Aly walking out and stop in her tracks to have her smile at me.

"I don't think you heard me.." Just then I made a run for it. The two guys who had there arms on me pulled me back, keeping me in place while the other two stood in front of me. I whimpered as there grip got tighter and I stopped squirming. Don't squirm and they'll go easier on you.. Your going to get hurt either way.. I thought to myself. Just then they dropped me and I was the center of the 4 boys. Aly, who's eyes were wide, was next to me in a flash looking at them. What the hell was she doing?

"Just lave him alone-" she tried pulling me out of the circle but the Soc interrupted her with an 'aww' in sarcasm.

"Aww, you hear that boys? The little grease here needs someone to stick up for him!" He laughed.

"He isn't bugging you-" She began then he decided to put an arm around her and being her closer. She was startled like she didn't expect it but I did, it was obvious. Just then the three held me back while I kicked and the other grabbed my neck, still keeping Aly from escaping his grip.

"So what a girl like you doing hanging out with trash like this?" he said smirking at her and tightening his grip on me. Just then someone punched him out of the blue. He fell to the ground and had a big bruise on his cheek. Everyone turned to see Dally very pissed off and the boys let go of me, some trying to help up the other Soc and some trying to swing a punch at Dally, who pulled out his heater.

--Aly's P.O.V--

I gasped as I saw the sight in front of me. Dally pulled out a gun and aimed it at the 4 boys who almost jumped Johnny. I got up.

"Dally!" I hugged him fast and his face stayed emotionless. I looked up at him and he kept a strait face. I didn't feel arms wrap around me this time, and this time I saw Dally's face cold and hard and full of hatred. It was kind of scary.

"My mistake.. You're trash too.." I heard the Soc say and they all ran off. I let go of Dally and looked at him. He looked mean, cruel, and like he wouldn't mind killing someone. I stepped back then turned to Johnny who was looking down. I heard him mumble but I couldn't make out the words.

Dally didn't say a thing and began walking down the side walk. I followed with Johnny until the rest of the gang (Steve, Two-bit, Ponyboy, Lexi) caught up with us. They rambled on about things and Dally stayed the way he was. I'm surprised they didn't notice Dally seemed different.. Or.. Was he different? I stayed quiet. Was this really how Dally was like? No wonder everyone was scared of him.. He's completely different then the way he is with me.

"Well I guess we could go bowling or something" Lexi began.

"But it's a school night remember? Darry will never let me go.." Ponyboy groaned while walking. Lexi shrugged.

"Okay, we can do that on Saturday.." She mumbled as we all stopped at the Curtis house.

--Lexi's P.O.V--

We all came in for dinner except for Aly, who said she was tired and decided to head home. She seemed quiet the walk home, and I mean more then usual. Johnny was quiet too.. Not that he isn't usually quiet, just that now he looks sad to go with it.

"I swear!" I heard Soda tell Steve who was just chuckling. I didn't bother to listen to there conversation, but I could hear them yell out from the living room into the kitchen.

"that's not true! Your lying!" I heard one of them yell again. My head started to ache and I bit my lip in anger and tried my hardest not to attack them for being the annoying friends they are. I chopped the lettuce harder as I heard them yell out more stuff and I felt Darry, who was setting the table, raise his eye brow at me.

"Ugh Lexi.. Your making a hole in the cutting board.." Darry said pulling my wrist up so I would stop. I looked down at the scratched board. I missed the lettuce THAT many times? Just then I heard another loud laugh. I twitched and left what was at hand to Darry, and ran into the living room.

"Stevie, Soda" I said giving a forced smile. "I love you both and all, you know that.. BUT I AM THIS CLOSE TO BEATING YOUR FUCKING HEADS IN!" I said clenching my fists. They both looked at me and kept there mouths shut. Just then I heard two-bit, who was on the other couch, laugh really hard. I decided to walk into my room rubbing my head before starting on him too. I could still hear them talk while I was walking down the hall..

"She's pissed" Steve Stated trying to hold in a laugh.

"Time of month" Two-bit grinned, laughing a little.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled down the hall then walking into my room.

I admit, I was pissed a bit. But it wasn't because I had my period, which I didn't. It was because I saw Sylvia today. I see her at school sometimes but this time I saw her talking to Dally with a bit of seductiveness in her eyes. I'm not the jealous type, but she just ticks me off.. Even though Dally set her strait I still don't trust her one bit.

I sighed and got changed into my sleep shorts and a random t-shirt. After dinner I was planning on watching Tv or something until I got to sleep so no point in staying dressed. I walked out and back into the kitchen, taking my seat. I looked at the table and everyone sitting in it. Steve, Two-bit, Darry, Soda..hmm..

"Where's Pony?" I asked looking around.

"I'm here.." He said walking in and taking his seat. He didn't look to good.

"What's wrong?" I mouthed to him and he just shrugged.

"Johnny's parents are fighting again, and you know what that means.." After that I sighed. I understood and just went on eating.

After dinner I bumped into Sodapop in the hall.

"Hey Soda, I think were going bowling on Saturday, you don't have work right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, and alright. Did ya invite Angela?" I raised my eye brow at him.

"hmm.. Maybe.. Why?" I smirked a bit and he shrugged.

"Why not" He said simply walking away. I laughed. I wonder what it would be like if Soda liked Angela too.. I smirked at my thoughts.

--Aly's P.O.V--

The next day went by fast, I went by un noticed and no other Socs bugged me. Maybe a couple Greasers gave me some looks but I didn't mind. One thing I noticed was Johnny wasn't there.

I decided to get a head start from the gang today and walk to the Curtis's on my own. As I walked, I heard loud yelling. I got used to that by now, this neighborhood is a loud one. Then I saw something un expected. I saw Johnny run out of a house. He looked badly beat up and bruised. I even saw him shed tears as he ran away from the yelling. I stopped where I was at the side walk and saw how he didn't notice me as he kept running. He was way ahead of me and I could never catch up, so I didn't try.

I looked down. Johnny seemed to have it very hard. Harder then a lot of others. He didn't deserve it, I'm sure he didn't. I remembered his face. I remembered the yelling. And most of all, I remembered his tears. That made me want to bawl up and cry. It didn't seem fair. But I had to get a dose of reality like usual. Nothing Is fair…

"Lexi?" I said cutting through my thoughts of the previous hours. I looked out the window into the night sky and back to her. "Can I spend the night?"

"Sure." She grinned throwing her arm around me. "I was just thinking about that!" I could tell she was. I wanted to, too, because it would be nice to spend the night but the real reason I wanted to was because I was too scared to walk home alone at this time. I'm not afraid of the dark or being alone or anything, but after finding out what happens to you when you walk alone, I don't think id want to take a chance.

Dall stopped by a little after that and we told him I was spending the night. He didn't mind. Actually, his reply was:

"Can I spend the night too Lexiii..?" He said smirking and she laughed, pushing him out the door. He shrugged and left.

"I'm making some Cocoa, does anybody want some?" I heard Darry yell from the kitchen. Right away I heard Soda answer a big "YES!" and Ponyboy too.

"Us too!" Lexi yelled loudly for him to hear.

--Sodas P.O.V--

I set down my cup of Cocoa, looking back at Ponyboy to see if he was really sleep. He was. I got my jeans on in the dark with nothing but the moon light to show me what I was doing and where I was stepping. I got a clean plaid shirt on and rolled up the sleeves, like I usually do. After getting my shoes on, I looked in the hall way, hearing Darry's snores, and Lexi and Aly's whispers coming form her room. I guess I was safe. I walked back into my room and opened the window. I hopped out, and grinned at my progress.

I couldn't take a risk and take the car, someone might wake up and hear it. So I guess I'm on foot for now. I walked to the lot and stood there, looking up at the stars. That is.. Until I heard someone's foot steps. I ran into the bushes and smirked.

As Angela walked into the lot, all dolled up I must add, I jumped out and put my hands over her eyes from behind.

"Guess who!" I said and she laughed.

"Hmm… Pepsi?" She guessed and I rolled my eyes holding a laugh. She always did that.

"Guess again"

"Mountain dew?"

"Aw come on!" I whined.

"Okay okay, Sodapop!" She said laughing and I took my hands off.

"Congrats! You've won!" I said in a deep announcer voice.

"Really?! What did I win?!" She said in a fake gasp voice.

"You've won.. A TRIP WITH SODAPOP CURTIS HIMSELF! Congratulations young lady for being the luckiest girl on earth!" She giggled at that and I motioned her to the side walk.

"So where are we going again?" She asked smiling. No, this isn't a date. Or at least I think it wasn't. We just got bored and decided to go some where.. Okay, it sounds like a date.

"It's a supriseee.." I said in a 'shh' voice. She giggled and I put my finger on my mouth and shushed her so she would be quieter. After she stopped I turned to the house in front of us, which was Steve's. I went around back and knocked on the window, over and over again, then I heard a groan and saw Steve's messy hair. Hm, so his parents didn't kick him out tonight. He opened the widow and groaned.

"What??" He whispered half asleep. It was a little after 12, I remind you.

"I need to barrow your wheels."

"Why?" He raised an eye brow. Now I can tell he was wide awake.

"Just-- can you help me out or not?!" We argued, still keeping our voices low. He shrugged and grabbed his jeans that were some where on the floor. He stuffed his hand in the pocket and took out some keys, then handed them to me.

"You better not total the thing.." Was all he said. Steve trusted me enough to not ask any questions, which is one of the many reasons he is my best friend. I nodded and smirked.

"Me? Total a car?" I said pretending to be surprised. Steve just snorted and started to slide the window down again.

"Thanks Stevie!" I grinned as I ran back around, hearing the window shut. I stopped at where I saw Angela, at the side walk.

"Alright, come on." I smiled and hopped into the car 2 houses down. She got in too and I drove off. Where I was going? I didn't even know, myself. But I had a little clue. I remembered what Ponyboy said about some 'Amazing' star sight right outside of town that he saw when he was on that train to Windrexvill. I started to slow down when I saw a hill.

"So, where are we exactly?" She said turning to me and smiling. I shrugged.

"You ask so many questions" I pouted. It only earned a small giggle from her. I got out and dragged her up one of the many hills, not far from town. I stopped when we got close to the top, and smiled back at her as she just looked up. I sat down, laying my back on the tree.

"Its beautiful up here, Sodapop.." She sat back against tree, like me, and next to me.

We talked for a long time, like we usually do. We've been talking a lot lately, for some reason. We ended up laying in the grass, looking up at the stars.

"Okay.. What do you see now?" She asked my turn.

"hmm.. There's a bunny over there" I said pointing to an endless sky.

"That's not a bunny!" She giggled and tilted her head a bit to look at me. I did the same.

"Yeah it is! See, there's the cure for its back, and there's the fuzzy tail!" I explained pointing up the whole time. She just rolled her eyes and continued to look at me.

"That curve looks like a smile.." She grinned. "It kind of looks like yours, Soda." Just then I raised my eye brow at her. I shifted my body so it was all turned to her, my elbow supporting my upper body as my hand cupped the side of my head.

"Come on, I don't smile that wide." I smirked and she nodded.

"Yup, you do. You smile so wide it even makes me smile sometimes." She smiled at me and I shrugged.

"Thanks.. I think" We both busted into small laugh after that. Then I noticed something. "You don't blush anymore.."

"Hm?"

"You stopped blushing, when I used to get this close to you you'd turn red.." I smirked and she looked at me. She did turn red when I got this close, I guessed it was just a shy thing, but then I noticed: Angela Shepard is NOT a shy person.

"I guess I got used to it." Just then it got really awkward. I don't know why, though. We just ran out of things to talk about, even though I had millions of things running through my head before. I didn't know what else to do and I just reacted--

My face just fell and I brought my lips to hers. I crashed them and she didn't react. She just let me do what I wanted. I rolled out of my spot and ended up on top of her, on my knees. She opened her mouth a bit and I slipped my tongue inside her hot cavern. I felt my self get hard and my member throbbed a bit. What's going on? That usually never happens when I kiss someone. I felt myself rub against her thigh and heard a noise from her that made me want more. Just then I realized what I was doing. Crap. I got up and took a step back. I saw her sit up and look at me in worry.

--Aly's P.O.V--

While in Lexi's room, we were sitting criss-crossed on her bed, facing each other, and sipping the hot chocolate. It was our 3rd round and it was sometime after 12. We talked, and we talked about a lot of things.

"So how were the first 2 days of school here?" She asked licking her lips, trying to get every last bit of chocolate off.

"It was okay.." I said bluntly. I shrugged and took another sip.

"Okay? Hmm.. You don't like it, do you..?"

"I like it, its okay.. Its just.." I didn't want to tell Lexi about what I felt. It was weird. I've never hid anything from her. It was always easy just to tell her everything but now its just so.. Weird. I was afraid she'd think I was weird, or laugh at me or something. That's something I've never worried about with her.

"Aly" she began. She looked serious. "What's wrong?" I shook my head at that.

"Its just.. I'm so different.. From all the other Greaser girls. I mean almost everyone thought I was a Soc. I just don't fit in.." God, I sound like a never ending teen sitcom.

"Aly, you'll be fine.. Its only been 2 days. You cant expect much" She shrugged. " Plus.." she began to grin. "You've got us," She said referring to the gang. "your fitting in just fine here if you'd as me." I just nodded and smiled. A fake smile, I must add.

What if I didn't just want to be another girl? I never like attention, but now I find myself craving it. I don't know why, but I'm starting to hate almost EVERYTHING about myself. But I'm still thinking that its only normal. Being different and all. Just look at Lexi, I mean she's very different from the Greaser girls and the Socs, but she still fits into being a Greaser. I, on the other hand, don't fit into anything.

I sighed at my thoughts as I put the hot cup on the night stand, getting ready for bed. Lexi turned out the lights and slept on the right side of her full sized bed, and I was on left. Just then I heard a door being opened. I got up and opened the lights, startling Lexi.

"What?" She nagged in hushed tone.

"I heard someone.."

"Its probably just--"

"No, I mean I heard the front door being opened!" we continued to argue in hushed tone.

"So what? Its probably just one of the gang.." She said yawning and laying back. I shrugged and walked into the hall, looking in the living room to see who it was. It was dark, so I turned the lights on and I saw Johnny jump from being startled. His bruises were still in tact, and I saw him look down and try to make his bangs cover his face. It only covered his forehead and some of his eyes so that didn't work.

"Johnny..?" I said. I looked down at my self and what I was wearing. I was wearing sleep shorts and a t-shirt Lexi lent me. I felt uncomfortable, seeing how I don't have legs made for shorts.

"Oh, Hey Aly.." He whispered and I heard a whimper. He looked badly hurt.

"Johnny you don't look too good-- ill go see if I cant find a first aid kit.." Before I left I saw him shake his head.

"No, I'm used to it.." He said sitting on the couch. I wanted to ask him about what I saw today.. But I had a feeling he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well.. Ill leave you to sleep.. See you in the morning" I gave a weak smile and walked back to Lexis room. I wanted to tell him so much more, but what could I say? 'oh, how did you get your face beat in'? or 'I saw your parents hit you'? As much as I wanted to say something, I decided to keep my mouth shut. Maybe ill think of something else in the morning..


	6. Day dreamers

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!

--Angela's P.O.V--

_I saw Sodapop back up after jumping off of me. I sat up and bit my lip. What did I do? Did I do anything wrong? Oh god, I must have.. They may have been stopped, but those heavenly seconds of making out with Sodapop made me fell like I was in the clouds. That is, until he stopped of course._

_"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…I-.." I saw him stutter and shake. Did he really think I didn't like that? I stood up and walked closer to him. My face was heating up again, and I bet I was blushing again._

_"Soda, don't apologize.." Before I finished I crashed my lips onto his. I saw him gasp and be a little surprised when I first did that. After a couple of seconds I saw his eyes roll back as he closed them, pulling me closer by my waist. He understood what I meant. After I wrapped my arms around his neck he grabbed the back of mine and pulled me closer, only to have me open my mouth for him to enter._

_After our little make out session, Soda rested his forehead on mines, keeping his sight in my eyes. I smiled a bit._

_"What..?"_

_"How long?" I saw him smirk a bit._

_"Too long.." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him again_.

I smiled at my thoughts of Tuesday night. Now it's Friday, 4th hour, and I'm still smiling at what happened.

"MS SHEPARD!" I heard a voice yell and got out of my day dreaming. I shook my head and looked at the woman standing in front of my desk, with her hands on her hips.

"Ugh.. Yeah?"

"Seeing how you are so pre-occupied by your dosing off, I'm sure you wouldn't know the answer to the question I just asked?" Ms. Jones, My history teacher, decided to ask. I shrugged.

"Umm.. China..?" I bit my lip. That's what the chapter was on, so I guessed it was a reasonable answer. By the look of her face, I'm sure it wasn't.

"Angela, pay more attention." She notified me and walked back up to the board taking about something I was clueless of. This was such a boring class, what was I supposed to do besides day dream?? Just then I looked ahead to see Lexi, who's desk was in front of mine, looking back at me and raising her eye brow.

I mouthed a 'what' and she gave me a look that said 'you know what' and I just rolled my eyes. I haven't been telling her about how many times me and Soda snuck out this week. We snuck out once before the whole kiss thing happened and after that we snuck out for Wednesday and Thursday. I would tell her eventually… today I guess. Just then I smiled and rested my chin in my palm as my elbow did on the desk. I re thought of my memories of Wednesday and Thursday.

_"Soda?" I asked as I nuzzled into his chest while his arm was around me. We were both laying on the grass of the hill we were on before, that's pretty much our spot from now on._

_"hm..?" He said with his eyes closed._

_"Are you happy?" Now my head was on his chest, his arm still pulling me closer. He half opened his eyes to look down sleepily at me._

_"What do you mean..? of course I'm happy Ange.." He grinned and I looked up at him. "My smile is as big as that curve remember?" His hand shifted from under his head and pointed to the sky as he said that. I smiled._

_"I mean are you happy with_ me..?"_ I asked closing my eyes and laying my head back on his chest. I felt his fingers shift form my back to my hair, playing with the strips of black curls._

_"If I wasn't.. would I be outside of town, on top of a hill, laying here with you?"_

_"Guess not.." I smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss my neck, which felt amazing--_

"ANGELA!" I heard Lexi yell and my head fell out of my palm. I shook my head and looked at her.

"What?!"

"I yeled your name like 3 times, class is over.." I stood up and noticed no body was left in the room.

"Ugh.. oh.." I walked out of the class with Lexi.

"Did you get enough sleep last night??"

"Of course not, I'm a Shepard." I said obviously and she smirked.

"Yup, your back.." Just then we heard a bunch of commotion. We walked up to the crowd and tried to wee what was happening. We saw Aly.

--Aly's P.O.V--

I was scared to death right now. I'm not even sure what I did wrong. I just bumped into her, and it wasn't even my fault! Some Soc boy pushed me, and in her direction. I'm sure he was friends with the boy who Dally stopped from jumping Johnny a couple days ago, so that's self explanatory.

"I'm sorry.." I squeaked out as I tried to get up and grab my books. Before I could leave the Greaser grabbed my shoulder and I turned back. Is it too late to beg for mercy? No, Lexi said never to show fear or anything like that, but who am I kidding?! I'm not Lexi! I'm the opposite! I bet I was shaking right now, and her being the one I bumped into last time didn't help.

"Sorry don't cut it, new girl. You may be new, but bumping me twice, means your asking for it!" Lizz growled and I bit my lip. She didn't look like a good fighter, but she talked dirty very well from what I hear from her in the halls, and she just scares me to tell you the truth.

"I said I wa-" before I could finish she pushed me and my back hit the locker. Since I was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, I didn't expect it to hurt much, but it did. Very much.

"Lizz, just leave her alone" I saw Lexi with her hands on her hips growling in front of me in a flash. Lizz just raised her blond eye brow.

"Oh I didn't know Lexi Curtis was now 'er body guard.." She scowled at both of us and Lexi stepped closer to her.

"If you don't back off, ill make you, you slut." Lexi said not letting fear show at all. I couldn't have Lexi fight all my battles for me, she isn't always going to be there.

"I'm shaking, really" Lizz said sarcastically. "Just go and swap spit with Dally Winston or something, you have no business here." Lexi raised her eye brow and pushed Lizz after her words. Lizz stepped forward and did the same. "Betya hes fucking some other girl right now" She smirked and before Lexi did anything I cracked.

"You don't even know him! He isn't like that!" I yelled out clutching my fists in anger. They both turned to me in surprise.

"Really, the new girl knows Dallas too? Did he screw her yet??" Lexi pushed Lizz to the ground before she could say anything else.

"Shut up!" Lexi was grabbing her by the collar of her tight shirt.

"That's disgusting! I'm his sister!" I said in disgust and just then some looked at me surprised. Especially Lizz. Someone spotted a teacher down the hall and called it out, then the two girl jumped up.

"While were talking about cheaters, lets see how Brian likes it when he hears about how you swap spit with Danny behind the school every day during lunch!" Lexi said loudly so the whole crowd could hear. A boy who I guessed was Brian looked both surprised and mad. Lizz just dropped her jaw, trying to keep her cool.

"She's lying-" She tried to explain to him while the crown began to slowly disappear into the halls.

Lexi helped me pick up my thinks and Angela walked back to us.

"Come on, we better get out of here before he thinks ya started something.." Angela said referring to the teacher. I put my things In my locker and walked into the lunch room with Lexi and Angela.

--Sylvia's P.O.V--

I walked down the hall in my 4 inch heals. I took a look at Lexi and Lizz's fight and saw the crowd around them. I just snorted and stuck around only because I liked the thought of Lexi getting beat up. Even though I've never seen Lizz fight, I'm sure Lexi couldn't beat her. God how I hated her.

There's so many reasons. Main reason? She stole Dally form me. That slut. She knew me and Dally broke up often and get back together, but during our last break up she just up and took him! And what got me more mad? She's been with him for 5 months! What does she do that I don't? I'm sure I'm better in bed, and I'm sure I'm better looking.

I have to think of something to break them up, and fast. I don't want him getting too attached, because apparently its too hard to find a replacement for him in my nightly activities. I need something, but everything ive tried so far doesn't get through to her. I tried telling her how Dally isn't capable of love before, and she just doesn't get it! Just then I heard Lizz say the new girl knew Dally. Maybe I can use this to my advantage..

"That's disgusting! I'm his sister!" I heard the new girl yell. Bingo. I wasn't going to even ask questions on how Dally had a sister, because all I knew was that She was my ticket back into his pants.

An even better things was that I had my second hour with her, and my next class after lunch which was 5th hour. Perfect. I guessed she was hanging out with the slut during lunch so I just decided to talk to her after. After lunch I ran into the class, and took the empty seat next to her. Who ever sits there wont mind I guessed. She was quiet and kept her eyes glued to her history notes--I think that was this class. I want Dally back, and now I know exactly what I was going to do..

"Hey" I said normally chewing on my gum.

--Aly's P.O.V--

I saw a girl with long black hair, which had a lot of hairspray put on it, a red leather skirt --short and tight I must add--, a darker red blouse, very high heels, and a lot of make up walk in. She sat next to me chewing her gum and I stayed quiet. Until I heard her talk.

"Hey" She started and I turned to her.

"Ugh, Hey" I gave a smile and studied her features. I could barley see her face under all that makeup though.

"I'm Sylvia, noticed you were new here."

"Ugh yeah.. For 5 days. My name's Alyson." Sylvia.. Where did I hear that name before? Oh well, at least someone noticed me.

"Nice name, you know, I really like your hair, ever tried curling it?"

"Umm.. Not really, I don't think curls would be a good look for me."

" I think they would look fine, ya know, put some hair spray and you would pull it off."

"Thanks" Before I could finish talking the boy who sat in the seat Sylvia was on stood there raising his eye brow.

"Just go find another seat, before I start somthin' " Sylvia said giving him a bit of attitude. The boy rolled his eyes and took a different seat. "Stupid Socs.. Cant stand 'em.." She mumbled and I nodded.

"Yeah, me either.." I said trying to roll my eyes in a bratty way. that's how I saw a lot of greaser girls do it and I guess I should try it too..

"So, you're a Greaser?" She smirked and I nodded.

"What did you think? " I was trying not to sound sweet, I tried to sound Greaser like, but sweet kept coming back.

"I'm just saying you don't look the part much.. So Winston huh? You related to Dally?" She said looking at my folder that said my name. I nodded.

"He's my brother" I said resting my chin in my palm.

"I would have never guessed." Before we continued our conversation, the teacher came in and silenced us all. The rest of the class time was quiet, and when the bell rang I walked out to the hall and took a look around. I saw Johnny walking by with his hands shoved in his pockets, and I ran up to him.

"Hey Johnny, you heading for class?" I asked referring to the art class we have together. He nodded and I smiled, walking with him. From what I've learned in the past week, walking with someone is ALWAYS better then walking by yourself.

As I walked I thought about my last class.. That girl, Sylvia, she was awfully nicer then the other Greaser girls who didn't take a second look at me. I wondered.. Where did I hear her name.. WAIT! Sylvia--Dally's ex Sylvia?! Lexi hates her--Wait. If Lexi hates her, that doesn't concern me right? I mean, she did seem nicer then Lexi gave her credit for. Well.. Maybe I shouldn't tell Lexi? Yup, I probably shouldn't.

--Johnny's P.O.V--

Me and Aly were walking and reached the art class. I took a look next to me and I noticed Aly was drifting off into apace.

"Aly?"

"Huh?" She said coming back to reality. "Oh, sorry, I was day dreaming" She said giving a soft apologetic smile.

"I noticed" I said in my low tone and earned a giggle from her. I liked Aly, she was sweet and nice. Not like the other Greaser girls.. Mean, loud, and a little slutty like. Not that I could be the judge of that, I barley pay attention to the girls. It just made my head spin knowing that someone like her was the sister of someone like Dally. There total opposites, but I can tell how much she loves him and how much he cares about her.

The whole class I noticed how much she was dosing off. She seemed pre-occupied, like something was troubling her. Yeah, I watch her sometimes but I'm sure she doesn't notice. I may be little Johnny Cade, but I'm still a hormonal 16 year old boy.

After finishing school, I was at the Curtis house, like I usually am. I noticed Aly seemed to disappear during the walk home, so I guessed I wouldn't see her the rest of that day. The second I walked through the door I was tackled and held against my will to the lot.

"Aww, come on Johnny! We need another player!" Soda wined and I stopped kicking to let out a sigh.

"Okay, just put me down! I don't like being held!" I said and Soda grinned. He put me down and I saw some of the gang. Two-bit, Steve, Ponyboy, and Lexi ran in with Darry who was holding the football.

"Okay, teams?" Lexi questioned.

"Okay, Two-bit, Darry, Ponyboy, and Johnny against me, Steve, and Lexi" Soda explained.

"But you guys are one short-" I began but just then saw Dally walking in coolly. He took the cigarette out of his mouth as he reached us. When he did he twirled Lexi around and gave her a deep kiss, with her doing the same.

"Hey Doll," He said pulling back and smirking, then looking at us. "We playin' some football?"

"Yea, your on our team, were one short." Steve explained and Dally just nodded, flicking the tip of his almost finished cigarette.

During the game I got tackled into some mud. By who you may ask? Lexi, obviously. She always liked to play ruff and it always made things fun. After finishing up we got back into the house, and all 4 Curtis's pointed to each other.

"YOUR TURN TO COOK DINNER!" They all said at the same time.

"I cooked yesterday!" Lexi wined.

"And I cooked this morning" Darry said putting his hands up in the air.

"Fine.. Ill cook" Soda whined again. They all grinned as he walked into the kitchen but then something in Lexi's head clicked.

"Wait!" She yelled pushing Soda out of the kitchen. "Soda is NOT cooking dinner, I don't want more blue food!" She whined and they all looked to Ponyboy. He sighed and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. I decided to go and help, while Two-bit turned on the Tv.

"Need help?" I asked a=walking in the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks Johnny cake. Just cut these for me.." He said pointing to some tomatoes and a knife on a cutting board. I nodded and did that.

"Can I stay the night again? Things aren't going well at home.." I said sighing. My parents were like never ending nightmares, if I walked into the house now, they would start on me for sure.

"Johnny, you know you don't even gotta ask" He re assured me and I shrugged.

"Just checking."

--Lexi's P.O.V--

While the boys were making food, I was in my room, on my bed. I was laying on my stomach, with my feet up, and my ching resting in my palms. Dally was on his back next to me. I smiled at him as he looked up at the ceiling.

"So where's Aly?" I said swinging my feet back and forth in the air. He shrugged.

"How the hell should I know.. She went strait home after school and I didn't see her since." He said looking at me. I knew he cared for Aly, but at the same time, gave her the space she needed. I just nodded and felt him move. In a flash, I felt hot kisses against my neck, and sat up. Now I was in Dally's lap as he kissed my neck.

"Its disgusting how much I love you.." I smiled down at him and let my fingers wander in his hair.

"You have no idea.." I felt him smirk against my neck and I crouched down, so our faces were in front of each other. I leaned in and kissed him, as his hand went behind my neck, deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, and stopped it with my own. We both battled for dominance and he ended up winning, like he usually does.

I felt his hands travel down to my chest and felt his palm cut my breast. I moaned a bit at his cold hand but then heard a yell.

"DINNERS FINISHED!" I heard Ponyboy yell and I jumped up from being startled. Dally just smirked at me in a 'to be continued' way and I giggled, lacing our hands together before walking out.

REVIEW!!


	7. Bowling

**A/N: AT THE BOTTOM!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE OTUSIDERS!!**

--Johnny's P.O.V--

_I felt hands rubbing up and down on my chest. I saw her bend down and kiss my neck as I panted at how hot it was. I let my hands roam through her hair as she pulled back and I leaned in to kiss her. This kiss felt like nothing I've ever felt before._

_I added tongue and Alyson just moaned into my mouth. I couldn't help but buck my throbbing hips against hers, as she licked my bottom lip with her seductive tongue. She took my hands and placed them on her hips as she placed hers on my chest. I looked at her for reassurance._

_"Don't hesitate.." were the last words I heard before feeling a thump._

I groaned as I fluttered my eyes open, only to notice it was really early in the morning, and that I just fell off the couch. Its Saturday, why the heck am I up so early?! I remembered what I just dreamed about. What the hell?.. Did I just dream I.. oh my god.. I got up and felt a sheering pain between my thighs. I looked down and saw a tent made by my pants. My eyes widened and I looked behind me to see Steve asleep on the other couch. I ran into the bathroom incase he woke up. What the hell is this?! I locked the door and stared at my pants. My member was throbbing so much it hurt like it never did before.

I unzipped my fly to pull down my pants, but right when it was unzipped my member stuck out. I widened my eyes. This never happened before, is this what.. Oh no..

"Is anybody in here?" I heard Lexi yawn while knocking on the door. I gulped.

"Ugh yeah, ill be right out.." I said zipping it back up and tried to make it unnoticeable. It didn't work. I opened the door and looked to the ground trying not to make eye contact. I walked out and Lexi took a second look at me then put her hand over her mouth not to laugh.

"Ugh.. Johnny?" I turned a little to the side not to make it less noticeable and winced at the pain it gave me.

"Yeah..?" I bit my lip and she couldn't help bit let out a small laugh with her hand still over her mouth.

--Lexi's P.O.V--

I couldn't help but laugh. It was too hard. Didn't Johnny already know what to do about that?

"Do you.. Know what's.. going on?" I said between giggles. I stopped nd held it in when he shook his head. "Wait here.." I said running back into the hall. I ran into Soda and Ponyboy's bedroom. Hey, Johnny needed someone to tell him about what to do and its NOT going to be me!

"Soda!" I whispered and shook him while he groaned.

"Its Saturday.. Go away.." He pouted and I shook him again.

"Johnny needs your help!" I whispered again and he opened his eyes a bit.

"This early..? With what?" He looked at me and I gave him a 'duh' look. We waited a minute until Soda understood and he jumped up, running into the hall. I stayed there keeping my laugher to myself. Its hard to believe Johnny was so clueless. He was smarter then everyone gives him credit for, so how come he doesn't know this by now? I shrugged it off. Not my business, I think.

I looked at Ponyboy and smiled. His seeping form looked so cute and innocent. I kissed the top of his forehead. Lets just hope he isn't having those dreams yet.. I smirked a bit.

"Come on Johnny! I'm only going to help!!" I heard running and I looked out the hall to see Soda chasing Johnny who's face was deep red. I tried not to laugh at the obviously embarrassed Johnny running. Soda finally tackled him to the floor and I ran to shut Darry's door before he could wake up. I ran back into the living room to see Soda holding Johnny in a head lock, but not as painful, as Johnny was struggling to get out of Soda's grip.

"Soda!" I whispered and he shrugged.

"He wont let me help!" He whined

"No! No! I'm fine I swear!" Johnny whined and I just sighed.

"It'll hurt a hole lot more if you don't fix it ya know.." Soda said rolling his eyes and Johnny bit his cheek, whimpering.

"I think I'm going to…erm.. Go now.." I said feeling awkward. I am a girl you know! I ran into my room and shut the door. I took another look at the clock. 9:00am. Its Saturday, and I'm sure we would all be sleeping right now until at least noon if I hadn't forced Soda into waking up.

I took a look in my closet and pulled out a white T-shirt, black jean mini shorts, and suspenders. After getting dressed, I took a look in the mirror. The T-shirt was tucked into the shorts, the shorts were mid thigh, and my black suspenders went over, complementing my chest. I took a look at my hair. I haven't been into my high pony tails lately, so I left my hair down sometimes. I shrugged and decided to make two low pony tails that went over my shoulders, not behind. My hair isn't very long, so both pony tails reached right above my breasts. I left my bangs out, obviously, to trail into its normal face frame. I put on my regular mascara and that was about it. I walked out the door and saw Soda walk out of the bathroom almost laughing but holding it in. badly, I may add.

"How'd it go?" I said but didn't notice Darry had just walked out of his room dressed.

"How did what go?" Darry said and we both froze. I gulped and Darry raised his eye brow.

"Umm.. Talking to the boss, he was asking me.. If I could come in today but I--ugh had to tell him that I had plans.." Soda spat and gave a grinn to make it not seem so awkward.

"Alright.. Well ill be home at 6, then we can go bowling.. What are you doing up so early anyways..?"

"Ugh.. What do you mean? your always telling us to wake up earlier!" I said in a dull tone.

"Yeah but.. At Saturday I kinda have to drag Soda out of bed to wake up.." He mumbled and we shrugged. Darry just walked back into his room and I sighed in relief.

"Well that was a stupid move.." Soda mumbled.

"Its not my fault I didn't see him walk in!" I whined and made a pouty face that made him grin.

"Who's taking a shower?" We heard Darry ask from his room.

"Johnny, he was muddy after yesterdays game so I told him o get cleaned off." I said. I heard an 'Okay' from Darry as he ran out for work and rolled my eyes. I looked back to Soda.

"Did he attack you?" I tried to hold in a giggle. I'm sure Johnny would be so embarrassed at the thought of Soda helping him masturbate. Soda just shrugged.

"I'm just surprised he was so clueless about it, I thought he already knew." Soda grinned at his words. I glared at him. "Don't get me wrong, the kid's hormonal as hell and knew what he was doing when he called out a name, but I'm surprised he didn't know how to" Soda was now letting out laughs. Cant he be serious for once! Okay, it's a little funny but-- whoa.. Wait a minute..

"Wait, what?! NAME?!" Now I was interested and shaking Soda by the shoulders.

"Aw damn it.." He cursed at himself for telling me.

"Please tell me Soda!!!!" I whined. He shook his head. I glared at him. "Meanie!!" Just then I heard the water stop. We both turned our attention to the teen walking out, dressed, and rubbing his hair with a towel. Johnny was still a little red, and I smile.

"Hey Johnnycakes!" I gave him a gentle hug and he just gave a soft smile. I let go and looked back to Soda.

"I'll go make some pancakes, the gang would probably be here soon.." I said running into the living room and poking Steve repeatedly. He groaned and smacked my hand off of his nose when I poked it without opining his eyes.

"Aww.. Come on Stevie, WAKE UP!!" I kept poking him and he mumbled some cursings.

"Okay, Okay, I'm awake! Damn it Lexi, its Saturday!" Steve yawned sitting up and glaring at me. Soda walked in grinning like usual and Steve looked at him surprised.

"Oh my god.. Who the hell are you and what have you done with my late sleeping best friend?!" Steve said shockingly and I busted out into laughter.

"Haha, very funny." Soda said turning the Tv on. I walked into the kitchen and took out the ingredients needed for my pancakes. I dumped chocolate chips into the mix because I love the stuff just as much as my brothers. I poured the batter onto the hot stove and before you knew it I saw Two-bit sitting the counter staring hungrily at the batter. I giggled.

"Hey Two-bit, hungry?" I didn't even have to ask, I knew the answer.

"Dur!" He said swinging his feet back and forth.

"Well then make yourself useful and set the table." I said smirking and handing him the plates. I saw him make a pouty face at me.

"You know I don't work Lex!"

"Fine if you really don't want to eat that badly.." I started then he grumbled, walking over to the table and setting the plates down. I giggled at the sight. I loved blackmailing Two-bit into doing work, it brings me such joy!

The gang came in (Steve, Soda, Johnny, Ponyboy) and we all started eating as soon as I set down the pancakes.

"Your all still coming bowling later right?" I said looking at everyone who nodded.

"Is Dally comin'?" Steve asked and Two-bit snorted.

"Obviously! why do ya think she's dressed like that!" Two-bit busted into laughter and was son followed by the whole table laughing. I just let out a small giggle and rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up!" I stuck out my tongue at him and stood up to put away my plate. That was pretty funny, but didn't really make sense. I dress in shorts usually, either that or jeans. I heard the door open and turned to see Aly walk in.

She was wearing a red knee length dress, that had white polka dots and was short sleeved. It was figure fitting and had buttons on the top. Her hair was down and she had a white sweater on. She gave a sweet smile and waved to the gang.

"Hey guys.." She said taking a seat. I grabbed another plate and set it down in front of her.

"Hey Aly!" Soda said grinning. Just then her smile got wider. Soda can make anyone smile big, not that Aly needs that, she smiles all the time.

"Still coming bowling today?" I asked.

"Yup" She assured me and took a bite of her pancakes. I looked over at Johnny who was now giving a soft smile.

--Dally's P.O.V--

I walked out of Bucks yawning. Its almost 6 pm right now and I didn't get much sleep last night, so I slept off a couple hours at Buck's place. I was heading for the Curtis' house because the gang was going bowling today. Plus I'm sure Alyson could use a fun night out, she was kind of depressed yesterday about something and I didn't press the subject at her. Before I could walk onto the porch I felt someone jump at me from behind. I felt legs wrap around my waist and arms wrap around my neck from behind followed by kisses on my cheek and giggles.

"Hey Dall" I raised my eye brow and laughed looking at Lexi on my back. She hopped off and I smirked leaning in to kiss her, but was interrupted by the one and only..

"Whoa! There are children in this neighborhood, you delinquents!" Two-bit joked walking onto the porch. He laughed and Lexi stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ready to go?" Aly said walking onto the porch looking at me.

"Yeah, where's Darry?" Lexi said looking around.

"Stayed late for work.." Soda said awaiting Lexi to explode.

"UGH!" Lexi just stormed onto the side walk mumbling. I shrugged and followed her smirking. I hugged her from behind around the waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. That always made her smile.

"You pickin' up Evie?" Soda asked and Steve grinned at him, nodding.

"I thought you were fighting? What did ya do, have make-up sex?" Two-bit said smirking and Aly just looked ahead with a hint of pink in her cheeks. Aly still had her virginity... Didn't she? Holy crap she's like 16 right?! What if she wasn't? I swear if some bastard screwed her id kill him..

"Dally?" I shook my head and Lexi looked at me puzzled. "Something on your mind?" Just then I noticed we were the only two outside the bowling alley.

"Nah, its nothing.. Come on," I said walking in "Lets see how easy it is to kick your skinny little ass" I smirked at her. Now she cocked an eye brow and gave me a smirk back.

--Lexi's P.O.V--

"The disgusting duo themselves.." I turned to see Sylvia with her hands on her hips. There were two other girls and I glared at them all.

"Really? If it isn't the Slutty trio themselves!!" I was on the urge of attacking her and jumped at her but Dally held me back as I yelled out words at her and tried to get out of his grip. She backed up right away and gave me a look.

"Lexi.." Dally said and I stopped, taking in a breath and clenching my fists.

"Apparently she cant be tamed.." Sylvia commented and the girl next to her gave a small giggle.

"Just get lost!" I spat and she shrugged, walking away and giving a seductive wave to Dallas. I glared in her direction then looked back at Dallas who just shoved a cancer stick in his mouth looking bored.

I just rolled my eyes lacing our hands together. Dally smirked at me and I couldn't help but smile. That smirk was so addicting!! We walked to a table where we saw the gang sitting and laughing. Angela was there too and I noticed her and Soda were sitting next to each other talking and laughing. I looked at the lane in front of the table and saw Steve was bowling.

"NO PRESSURE STEVIE!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear. We laughed a bit and Steve rolled his eyes.

"The pressure thing doesn't work on me hu-" Before he could finish he dropped his ball and it landed in the side, giving him a zero for points. I busted out into laughter.

"What doesn't work?!" I was laughing as much as Two-bit would right now, but sadly, instead of sharing this hilarious moment with him, he was off with some blond at the other lane.

"Yeah yeah, you try it" Steve said handing me a ball for my turn. I shrugged and laughed.

"Alright.." I walked up to the lane and positioned myself. I wasn't perfect at bowling, but I guess was okay. Its not like it's a big game or anything, just having fun.

--Aly's P.O.V--

I smiled as I saw Lexi bowl. She got 7 pins down at first and at second she got the other 3, giving her a spare. Soda high-fived her and she stuck out her tongue at Steve, who just shrugged it off. In another lane there were people fighting and I bit my lip. I looked over at Ponyboy and then Johnny.

"Is this normal?" I asked and Johnny shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Still didn't get used to the fighting?" Ponyboy said. I shook my head.

"Not really.." I bit my cheek and noticed Soda and Angela were gone. Probably for another drink or something.

"Your up next Johnnycakes!!" Lexi said picking a ball up and handing it to him. Johnny walked up to the lane and looked ahead of him.

"You said your birthday was in two weeks right Aly?" Ponyboy said and I nodded.

"Hey I think we should celebrate it!" Lexi said clinging to Dally's jacket that was now over her shoulders. Johnny came back to his seat after getting a strike and I smiled.

"Great job Johnny" I said with my normal sweet smile. He said a thank you.

"So what do ya think?" Dally said.

"About what?"

"Throwing a party for your birthday" Lexi said in a 'duh' tone.

"No, no! I'm fine, I don't need a party.." I said looking worried. I didn't mind celebrating my birthday but I didn't really need a big party.

"Aw come on!! We could get all boozed up at the party! It would be fun!!" Two-bit said laughing. I guess he just got back from that blond he was talking to.

"Hell no, you are NOT getting her drunk" Dally said blowing smoke into the air.

"Dallas Winston-- NEVER WOULD I HAVE THOUGHT THOSE WORDS WOULD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!!" Two-bit seemed both in shock and in laughter. Steve joined in the laughter right away and Dally stayed a strait face.

"Maybe, I'll consider it but that not a yes." I said and Two-bit grinned taking it as a yes.

After bowling for a while and having some burgers, I walked to the bathroom. Just when I walked in I noticed someone familiar.

"Hey Sylvia" I smiled and she turned only to change her angry frown into a smile.

"Oh, Aly, small world" She said turning back to the mirror and applying lipstick.

"I know, are you bowling with friends?" I smiled and she shook her head.

"Ha, more like flirting. This place is crawling with hot boys.." She pulled back from the mirror and rubbed her lips together. She put her lipstick back into her bag.

"I haven't really paid attention but I think ill take another look" I gave a small giggle and she smirked. Truly, I didn't even care about the guys out there. I wasn't interested in the older rough 'hot' type. I just agree with her to keep my conversation going. I know it sounds bad but I just want to at least try to fit in.

"Now your getting somewhere-" She stopped when she saw my outfit. She raised her eye brow and I bit my lip.

"Sylvia?"

"No offence hun, but you look like a Soc" She said putting a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I looked back down.

"Really? A friend told me the outfit was cute on me.." I didn't say Lexi because I'm guessing they aren't the greatest of friends.

"CUTE. But 'cute' don't get you a heavy make out session now does it?" She gave a playful smile and I smiled too to cover my cluelessness.

"Ugh, yeah.. Well I just wore this because I'm here with some friends, just threw anything on really." I said casually and she shrugged. I followed her out and was encountered by two other girls. they looked at me and Sylvia motioned them saying it was okay and they stopped glaring a at me. I'm sure that they were still glaring at me in there minds though.. Just then I saw Lizz walk up to Sylvia.

"Hey, you wont believe what I just--" she paused when she saw me. She looked back at Sylvia. "And what the hell is the Soc wannabe doing here?"

"I'm not a SOC!" I snapped at her. They all looked at me surprised. I don't look the type to yell, and I'm not. "I'm fucking Dallas Winston's sister and I'm a damn Greaser!" before she could say anything else I stormed off. I walked past the table telling them I was heading home and continued to get out of the Bowling Alley.

_I'm Dallas Winston's sister._

_No Soc._

_Ill show you just how much of a Greaser I cant be…_

--Soda's P.O.V--

I was kissing Angela's neck outside the Bowling Alley. I had her pinned to the wall. I loved hearing her giggle and seeing her smile. I pulled back too see her not smiling, or giggling, but worried.

"Ange?" I rested my forehead on hers. She sighed. "What's up..?" I asked and she gave me a strait look.

"Soda, I wanna tell everyone"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't wanna hide us.. I wanna tell everyone and I want them to know…" She looked away and I kissed her jaw bone.

"Why.. Why not keep it our little secret? I like the privacy were getting.." I really did, and if everyone knew, I'm sure we wouldn't get it back.

"Soda… Please.." I pulled back again and looked at her. She really was determined wasn't she? I couldn't say no, she looked like she wanted it so bad and I just sighed.

"Maybe.." after that she nodded and smiled, giving me a quick kiss.

"Just think about it" After that I grinned at her and she giggled. that's what I wanted to hear, I loved her laugh.

"Ugh… One more thing…" I groaned pulling back from her neck for the 3rd time and raising my eye brow. She took in a deep breath and bit her lip.

"What..?"

"I.. I want you to.. I want you.. Iwantyoutotakeme" she said quickly and I had no idea what she said. Her face was getting a little pink and she scoffed, looking away trying to hide it.

"huh?" I said clueless.

"I want.. You.. To take me.." She said slower. I understood and my eyes widened at her words.

**A/N: haha.. New poll thingy at my profile, I want you guys to vote on if Soda and Angela should tell.**


	8. Changes

**A/N: IM SO SRY! I DIDN'T UPDATE IN LIKE.. 4 DAYS! ): I had finals this week, and REALLY needed to study. But I hope that kind of delay never happens again! Also… I GOT 300 VISITORS TO THIS STORY! (: I'm so happy, and in honor of you guys making me feel like its Christmas morning… IM GOING TO POST A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER! (not now though! some where in the story! Maybe a couple chapters form now.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

--Soda's P.O.V--

I kissed Angela as we stepped into my room. After a long argument at the Bowling Alley on why I shouldn't, she won me over. The house was empty, since everyone was still at the Bowling Alley for a couple more hours. I stopped us to shut the door, and right after I did, I felt soft hands trail down my arms and pull my onto the bed. I grinned at how Angela was acting, it actually turned me on a bit.

"You still sure?" I asked as I was on top of her, my knees on the sides of her hips. She just nodded and tugged on my shirt, pulling it off. Soon both of our shirts disappeared and I kissed along her jaw line. As I did, I remembered how Angela and I were talking 2 months ago when Lexi was in the hospital. I remembered how she told me about still being a virgin. I was surprised then, and I still am. Just then Angela rolled me over, so she was on top of me.

"I want you to be my first.." she cooed into my ear and lit her lips brush against it. She sucked and nibbled my neck in several places, leaving a trail of love marks along my neck and collarbone. I let out a small moan and she pulled back quickly, looking at me worried. I laughed and brought her back down in a kiss.

"Your doing fine.." I reassured her and crashed my lips onto hers. Our tongues danced as I slowly pulled her skirt down. My fingers trailed up her naked back and I felt a shiver. She kissed my chest and her hand trailed her way down. She slipped her hand into my boxers, grabbing my erection and making me moan. I'm sure she was just making it up as she goes, but she seemed more then experienced to me. My member felt rock hard right now. She rubbed and trailed her fingers up and down my shaft. Now I was panting at how throbbing it was.

She stopped and I rolled her over so I was now on top. I slipped my boxers off then dug my face into her chest, while my member rubbed against her opening. I heard her gasp, moan, and whimper a few times, wrapping her legs around my waist and arching up against me. I smirked at the panting body under me.

"You ready?" I cooed into her ear and she nodded taking in a deep breath. I began to ease my way into the tight entrance. She moaned in pain and soon started becoming pleasure. Her nails dug into the back of my neck, and I whimpered at the feeling. I felt tight walls start to loosen and she moaned in pleasure and relief.

I pulled out of her slowly, leaving nothing but my tip in before driving back into her forcefully. She yelped.

"SODA!" She called loudly and that drove me into wanting more and more. I quickened my paste, going faster and faster and noticing she was almost out of breath. I kissed her neck, trying to distract her. I heard her whisper my name again into my ear. She moaned more and more and I slowed down, feeling exhausted. My knees trembled as I felt seed come out of me.

I slipped out, and laid there next to her. After I pulled the sheets over us to stop her constant shivering, she gave me a weak smile and kissed my nose. I gave a low laugh, wrapping my arms around her as she laid her head in my chest.

"Thank you Soda.." She said catching her breath. I smiled.

"So.. How was.. your first time..?" I said in whispers between breaths. She didn't answer, and I looked down at the sleeping body next to me. It wasn't long before I drifted off into a sleep too.

--Lexi's P.O.V--

I yawned and walked into the house. It's really late, and I'm really tired. Tired may be, but I'm sneaking out tonight. I'm guessing you all know why. I opened the door wide so Darry could walk in holding a sleeping Ponyboy. Darry came to the Alley an hour ago, earning a glare form me and explained why he couldn't make it earlier. I walked ahead of him and stopped when I heard breaths. I raised my eye brow and looked at Darry, who seemed to be still next to the door, taking his shoes off. I opened Soda and Ponyboy's room door and put my hand over my mouth.

"What the fuck..?" I said looking at the 2 passed out bodies under Soda and Pony's bed covers. I walked up to the side of the bed, feeling lucky that the covers reached over there chests. Soda was smiling in his sleep and Angela was resting her head in his chest-- whoa whoa.. ANGELA? I felt so awkward right then that I wanted to run out and turn a deep red, but I needed to warn them first. I shook Soda quickly and both there eyes fluttered open.

"SODA!" I whispered loudly. "Get up! Darry and Pony are home too!" Before they said anything I ran out and shut the door waiting for them to get fully dressed again. How long was I gone?

"Lexi, mind moving to the side?" Darry said carrying Pony in front of me.

"Ugh.. Well.. Soda's changing!"

"Since when does Soda take so long?" Just then I took Ponyboy out of his arms and almost fell, but regained my balance. Damn it, Pony is heavier then I expected.

"You have work tomorrow, go get rest!" I nagged and Darry just raised an eye brow, walking away and mumbling something under his breath. After I saw him walk into his room and shut the door, I tried to open the door behind me with two fingers and trying not to drop Ponyboy. Soda opened it for me and I gave him a glare as I walked past him. I set Ponyboy down and stood back up setting my hands on my hips. I looked at the two in front of me with a surprised expression.

"Ugh.. didn't expect to fall asleep.." Angela said biting her lip and looking away.

"Ugh.." I said mocking her. "Didn't expect to walk in on you two!"

"Sorry" Angela said in a giggle. I rolled my eyes and then smirked.

"Ill walk you out Angela," I said hurrying up before Darry notices someone else is here. Soda gave her a peck on the cheek and she followed me, smiling. After walking back, and warning her that she NEEDED to tell me what the heck happened tomorrow, I opened the door to Soda and Pony's room. Soda was now next to Pony asleep.

"I know your not sleeping…" I smirked and Soda gave a low laugh.

This was going to be a long explanation.

--Aly's P.O.V--

I woke up on Sunday morning determined of what I was going to do today. I walked into my closet and took a look. All my skirts were either knee length, or only inches above my knee. None of my shirts were tight, just form fitting. All my shoes were either flats, heals no taller then 2 inches, and a sneaker or two. I bit my lip and looked at my dresser top. I didn't wear makeup, so I barley had any besides some light lip gloss or blush, that I barley wore.

"That's it. A change is needed…" I mumbled to myself as I opened my droor, taking out what was left of the 50 dollars Dally gave me. It was about 25 I think, since I always bought something during lunch at the drug store. Just then I bit my lip. I'm sure that wasn't enough… Dally did say ask him when ever I needed money right?

I ran out into the hall, looking around. I walked into Dally's room, since he's never in the house unless he's there, and he was asleep. I sighed, looking at the clock. It's around 9 or 10 am. I turned back and before I took another step into the hall I heard a yawn and a voice.

"Hey twerp" He greeted scratching the back of his head. I turned around and put on a smile.

"Morning Dally" I said as he got out of bed and searched the room for his jeans.

"Have ya seen my--"

"In your droor, Dally." I said giggling. He raised his eye brow and walked over to the droor, mumbling something about how he remembered flinging them on the floor the other day. I can explain that. I cleaned Dally's room a couple of times while he wasn't home. I had nothing to do, and his room was begging to be cleaned.

"So what did ya want?" He said pulling his shirt on.

"Uhm.. Can I barrow twenty dollars?" I asked biting my lip. He grinned and stepped forward to me, putting his hand on the top of my head, and messing my hair up.

"I was starting to wonder when you would ask," He smirked and I growled in a low tone at my now messed up hair. "Alright Aly.. Here" he said taking out some money from his pocket. Sometimes I wondered were he got his money, but I'm guessing it isn't my business-- probably from riding jockey for Buck or something. Okay, no more asking for money--At least not for another two weeks--Hey, I don't want Dally going broke do I?

"Thanks Dally." I smiled and hugged him. Dally just rolled his eyes with a small smile and petted my head.

"Yeah, yeah.." He said in a dull voice and a hint of laughter found. I let go and ran back to my room. I got changed and ran out as fast as I could. I walked along the side walk trying to look tough every time someone passed me. I was trying to show I wasn't scared, like everyone else, but I'm SURE I'm not good at that.

I stopped in front of a store and walked in, taking a look around. Okay, DON'T get anything like you used to get, get something new--Something Greaser like. I looked through the piles of different colored skirts. The things I were looking through made me shiver at the thought of wearing something so reveling, but I forced myself to get over it. I'm going to get used to this weather I like it or not. I smiled to myself as I set down a small pile of clothes onto the counter. The woman at the cash register took a look over and pressed numerous buttons.

"$31.97" She said placing everything in a bag. I nodded, handed her the money, and walked out with the bag. I stepped into the shop next door and looked through the numerous shelves of makeup. I finally decided on a red lipstick, blue eye shadow, red eye shadow, blue mascara, and blush. I bit my lip. Do I really need all of this? Maybe just one-- NO. you need this. This voice in my head is getting very annoying, but its right.

I got home around noon, and hung my new outfits in my closets. I pushed what ever was on my dresser top off, and placed the new makeup I bought on there. Serious changes are needed.. And I'm going to make them happen.

I remembered that I hadn't had breakfast yet and left the try-on session for later, as I walked out of the house. I walked to the Curtis house and saw Soda and Steve outside.

"Hey guys." I smiled at the two best friends.

"Hey Alyson! Guess what surprise your in for!" Soda said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about?" I said almost in a giggle. Soda just made anyone laugh or smile, it's a gift I tell you, a gift.

"He's talkin' 'bout Christmas" Steve said rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Yup! Your first Christmas here is coming up! Your coming over for it right?" jus then I raised my eye brow at Soda's words.

"Sodapop, Christmas is a 2 months away-"

"A month and 3 QUARTERS away." Soda corrected me, grinning, and I just nodded, grinning too.

"Okay, okay, yeah. Ill come" I smiled. "Thanks for inviting me"

"Inviting ya? What did you think, you were going to spend Christmas alone? The whole gang comes over for Christmas every year, it's a tradition" Soda grinned and Steve nodded. I liked the idea of that. It had a cozy, family feeling to it--If that makes sense.

"If were lucky, it'll snow soon- and we'll get a snow day." Steve said looking up at the cloudless sky. I smiled and walked onto the porch.

"I don't think it'll snow anytime soon, the sky's too clear…"

"Ya never knoww…" Soda said in a creepy voice. I giggled and ran in to join Lexi for breakfast.

After breakfast and watching everyone play football, I was back in my room looking over the things I bought. I sure enjoyed my last hours of being sweet, little, Aly. I tried on one of the outfits I bought. It was a brown and beige blouse that stopped right under my breasts and had a tie at the bottom, I paired it with a brown skirt that was inches shorter then a foot, and was slightly slit from the sides. I bit my lip at how I looked in the mirror. I shook my head. No turning back now. I grabbed a bottle of hair spray and began to experiment with my hair. One thing I knew about more then half of the Greaser girls is that hairspray is your best friend.

After I finished experimenting, I stripped off my outfit and set it back into the closet. I ran into the bathroom, awaiting a warm shower. Its getting some what colder out, seeing how Winter is almost here. I turned the water on, letting my hard work spent on my hair go down the drain.

_Tomorrow.. I'm going to be noticed,_

_Tomorrow, I'm going to be a Greaser._

REVIEW!


	9. New me

**A/N: This is one of the most important chapters in the story (: enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS (only Lexi and Aly)**

--Aly's P.O.V--

I woke up an hour earlier then usual. Today is going to be a long day.. I slipped on a black button up blouse that reached 3 inches under my breasts. The sleeves were princess sleeves and were short. With it, I wore a short white skirt that was a little uncomfortable. It was tighter then I was used to but I would have to get used to that.

I looked in the mirror and applied my red lipstick. After finishing with the red substance, I put on a lot of eye shadow, followed by mascara and blush. I took the curlers (that I put on before sleeping) out of my hair, but not before spraying them with a lot hair spray. My hair was now inches higher then my elbows, and in many curls. My bangs are the only strait part of my hair. I grabbed my bang and pulled it back, spraying it with hair spray. It became a bump on the top of my hair and it turned out looking good enough like the girls at school. I just nodded at myself in the mirror.

Noticing how long that took me, I ran out, not wanting to be late. I walked on the side walk with my hand on my hip and puckering my lips just a little bit to look somewhat tough. As I walked past some of the regular boys I pass ever day, I heard whistles and snickers. I took that as a good sign and proceeded to walk. I didn't eat breakfast this morning at the Curtis house, so I wondered what my brothers gang would think of my new self.

I walked through the doors of the school and smirked at all the new looks I was getting. I never got attention like this before. Before, I'm sure no one even noticed me. As I walked to my locker, people took second looks at me and whispered to the people next to them. I saw Sylvia and two other girls with her standing there. I smiled as I walked up to her. She didn't look surprised as much as the others, she only smirked.

"Hey Al, like your skirt" she commented and I looked down at it then up to her.

"Thanks," I said and complemented her on something she was wearing. I actually don't even get half the things I said today. It was just mindless garbage and curse words here and there.

I walked into the class carrying my book in one arm and my other on my hip. I took my seat and saw Johnny look at me in worry when I walked in. I turned my body to the side so I could face him and rested one leg over the other. I raised my eye brow at his gaze.

"A-Alyson?"

"Yeah." I spat in a bratty way. He's surprised at my new self, that's a good sign, I thought. Before he could say anything Mr. Tyson handed me a test. I looked down at it and saw everyone else working on theirs. I turned my body back and sat normally. I stopped chewing my gum and looked at Mr. Tyson from the corner of my eye. He looked at me puzzled a bit. When he turned away, I picked my pencil up and wrote my name. I wrote my name and began on the questions. They were easy, just what we've been learning for the past week. After finishing, the bell rang and I stood up, grabbing my things.

"Hey, your Aly, right?" A Greaser girl named Jane, I think, asked walking up to me. A friend of hers came as well and she seemed equally as interested.

"Yeah, Aly Winston" I said trying to keep a bored attitude.

"Winston? Your related to Dallas aren't you?" I saw a little smile come on her face.

"He's my brother" I said rolling my eyes like I saw Sylvia do once. We walked out as we continued to talk.

"I didn't know he had a sister, Wasn't that test hard? Total waste of time if you ask me" Jane said.

"I just cheated on the kid next to me," The other girl with her said shrugging.

"Not really.. It was just the things we've been learning this week.." just then they looked at me with eye brows raised. I bit my lip. "I mean, that's what the kid I was cheating off of said.." Just then there lips turned into smiles and I giggled.

"Say, do you want to come to the Dingo later with us and a couple of friends?" she said giving her hair a flip. I was honestly exploding on the inside, but my face just showed a simple half smile.

"Sure, why not" I said shutting my locker and resting my hand on my hip. Sylvia walked up to us with a couple of more girls.

"Hey Syl, did you know Dallas had a sister?" Jane said turning to her. I smiled at Sylvia and she nodded.

"Met 'er last week, Is she coming to the Dingo later?" Sylvia now directed her attention to me, and so did the others.

"Yeah, I don't think I have anything else to do.." I said and walked with them. I was fitting in well, compared to last week. The other girls went off to their classes and I walked with Sylvia to our 2nd hour.

"Girls, your late.." Ms. Flynn began. I wasn't that late, only 2 minutes.

"Sorry Ms. Flynn.. Wont happen again.." I apologized and she turned back to the board while I walked to my seat. Sylvia raised her eye brow at me and I put my finger in my mouth and pretended to gag. She giggled in a low tone and took her seat.

During the whole class period, instead of paying attention, I was either talking or passing notes or day dreaming or something. It was more fun then what I used to do in class. The bell rang and I got up, still in a conversation.

"No really, She didn't even-" I said but before I could finish I bumped into someone in the hall. "Oh, I'm s-" before I finished I noticed the look Sylvia gave me. She was raising her eye brow and I looked back to the girl I bumped into. "You better watch it" I warned her raising my eye brow and putting my hands on my hips. The girl got up and said a 'sorry' and walked away looking scared. I turned to Sylvia who was giving me a smirk. That felt mean.. but at the same time, I felt victorious.

As I walked to my locker I noticed someone standing there. It was Lexi, talking to Angela. She was wearing jeans, a white tank top, and one of Sodas open plaid shirts that had sleeves rolled up to the elbows. As I approached my locker with Sylvia, Jane caught up and talked to Sylvia about something I wasn't paying attention to. I turned the combination lock to my locker and felt Lexi's surprised stare.

"Aly?" She said and I turned to her giving a smile.

"Hey Lex" Just then I noticed I was being to nice again, enough with the sweetness! I saw her glare at Sylvia and Sylvia just smirked.

"We'll catch up with you at lunch," Jane said to me and took another look at Lexi, then flipped her hair walking away with Sylvia and a couple of other girls.

--Lexi's P.O.V--

Me and Angela were by Aly's locker. I didn't see her this morning, so I was wondering if she was out sick or something. If she wasn't, we had P.E. together next hour so we could walk there together and talk about it.

"I think were gonna be late, did she even come to school today?" Angela began and I shrugged.

"She had too, she seemed fine yesterday.-" before I could finish I saw Sylvia and a couple of her normal sluts following her in our direction. There was a new girl with her who I didn't recognize, but it wasn't until she came up to Aly's locker and opened it that I really looked at her. She wasn't..

"Aly?" I asked and she turned to me. Yup, she was Aly alright, but it was hard to tell with all the makeup she was wearing. She also had her hair curled and a lot of hairspray in it. And lets not forget the tiny outfit she was wearing. I just couldn't believe it.

"Hey, Lex" She said smiling and then in seconds she quickly made a scowl as she chewed on her gum. I looked next to her and saw Sylvia and two other girls. I glared at them. What the hell were they doing with Aly?

"We'll catch up with you at lunch" The girl next to Sylvia--Jane I think-- said walking away with the others. I turned my attention to the girl in front of me. This wasn't Aly. It just wasn't. I noticed Angela was both shocked and surprised while standing next to me.

"What are you.. Wearing..?" I began trying not to sound harsh.

"Clothes." She spat raising her eye brow and resting her hands on her hips. I raised my eye brow in disgust.

"Aly. Seriously. What the fuck is with the attitude?"

"Its just my new look, jeez Lexi." She rolled her eyes and I shrugged. What ever. Maybe it was just a faze or something, I didn't want to press the subject. The bell ran and I saw her disappear. I looked at Angela and in worry and she shrugged.

--Johnny's P.O.V--

It was last hour and I was still fuzzy about the whole day. Alyson.. Changed. I didn't get it but.. She was different today. I was sitting at my Art class desk and Aly walked in, chewing hard on her gum. She scowled and got to her seat with her hand on her hip. I looked at her and bit my lip. She looked like one of the Greaser girls at school who talked loud and cursed a lot.

--Aly's P.O.V--

I walked into Art class. I saw Johnny sitting at his desk and looking out the window. He looked worried about something. I wanted to talk to him and make him smile, but if I acted like my old self, that would ruin my new rep. I sat at my desk and pulled some of my hair behind my ear. I rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

"Hey, Winston!" I heard a boy call. I raised my eye brow and looked at the male that walked up to my desk with two of his friends.

"Yeah..?" I said giving a seductive smirk. I was just following what Sylvia told me to do when I was talking to a guy. I'm sure my 'seductive smirk' turned into a sweet smile because I wasn't that well at it yet.

"There's a party tonight at my place, wondering if you'd wanna come" I shrugged at his words.

"Sorry, I'm busy" I said getting up. I gave him a little wave and walked out, grabbing my things. I met up with Jane and Sylvia at my locker, and they exchanged smirks.

"What?" I asked clueless.

"That hot Greaser you were talking too, he was hitting on you" Sylvia explained.

"Really?" I said surprised. I didn't notice that, all I noticed was he was asking me to a party.

"What did he want?" Jane said interested.

"He asked if I wanted to go to a party--"

"A party?" she interrupted me and I nodded.

"But I said I was busy-"

"Why?" Now they were both shocked. Could they stop interrupting me so I can explain?

"Weren't we going to the Dingo today?" just then I heard Sylvia snort.

"So! You don't give up an opportunity like that! Its like he was begging you to make out or something by the way he looked at you!" now I was really surprised.

"Oh.. Well I guess I wont make that mistake anymore" I fake giggled. I truly didn't know what the big deal was.

"We'll see you later" With that, they left and so did I. I was walking to the Curtis house, Dally was probably there, I needed to tell him I was going out today so he wouldn't think I went missing or something.

I wonder what the gang would think of my new self?

REVIEW!


	10. Reacting to Aly

A/N: Hey guys, new chapter. It's kind of short, but the most I can do right now ): Sorry for taking so long, I'm just loosing my writing muse. I get them from my reviews, and I'm not getting many. I get 300 viewers for this story, and less then 5% of them actually review. Sorry if I'm putting you down with my sob story, but I would update A LOT faster if I got more reviews (: (Yes, I'm talking to YOU)

--Aly's P.O.V--

I yawned as I walked onto the porch of the Curtis house. I knocked on the door and leaned back on the walk next to it. The heels I was wearing were killing me. Just then I heard the door open. I stood up strait and Ponyboy looked at m dully. He turned his head back into the house and began to call Two-bit's name.

"Two-b--" just then he stopped and widened his eyes at me.

--Ponyboy's P.O.V--

I opened the door to one of Two-bit's many blonds. She didn't look too blond, more brown, but could pass as a natural dirty blond. I shifted my head just a little bit to call for Two-bit.

"Two-b--" before I finished I noticed this girl wasn't one of Two-bit's many blonds. This was Aly. My eyes got wide.

"A-Aly?" my jaw almost dropped. The shy nice girl I knew yesterday is now a loud Greaser girl.

"You gunna let me in?" She said putting a hand on her hip and raising an eye brow. I just stepped to the side a little bit for her to step in, and bump into Two-bit.

"Now who's this little broad?" Two-bit grinned and behind Aly I was signaling him a 'no!' with hand gestures. He looked at me weirdly.

"Hey Two-bit" Aly let out giving a smile. It wasn't a sweet smile like usual, it was one of those fake smiles on magazines. "Is Dally here?" Two-bit had wide eyes at her for a second, noticing it was Aly, and stepped back grinning right away.

"Yeah, he's here" Two-bit said motioning to the living room. She nodded and walked way in her tight skirt. I looked to Two-bit worried and he just grinned.

--Dally's P.O.V--

"I swear I'm gunna make it my personal business to find the guy who did that to your face and get his head busted in.." I said taking another look at the bruised Johnny in front of me.

Johnny was sitting on the couch, with Darry cotton-swabbing some liquid on his cheek for his new bruise to heal. Soda and Steve were playing poker on the table and Pony and Two-bit went to answer the door. Lexi was laying back against the wall, watching Steve argue on how he won the round with Soda. I was sitting back wards on a chair I brought in from the kitchen.

"I'm okay.." Johnny reassured shrugging and whimpering at the sting of alcohol Darry was rubbing on his cheek. Darry finished and didn't bother bandaging git, seeing how it didn't look too tuff.

"NO, it ain't fucking okay. That bruise is almost bigger then the one your dad gave you!" I snapped. Johnny had it harder then anyone, and he didn't even bother fighting back or getting mad about it. I sighed and felt Lexi's hands on my shoulders from behind, trying to calm me down. I looked back at her glaring and she shrugged.

Just then I heard foot steps and turned to the new girl in the room. Okay, She cant be here for Soda, seeing how he's dating Angela (still surprised about that), She cant be here for Johnny or Pony, cant be here for me (obvious reasons), so that leaves Two-bit and Steve.

"Ugh.. Dally," That voice sounded recognizable. Holy shit, Aly? What the hell? Why is she.. Umm.. Just then I saw everyone's jaw drop. except Johnny, who looked away. I stood up, almost tipping the chair over. I didn't know whether to yell or to be okay with it.

"I didn't know Aly had a nice pair a-" before Two-bit finished he saw my glair that said 'finish that sentence and ill shoot ya' and stopped. I looked back to Lexi who looked like she was close to attacking her. Why wasn't she taking this well?

"What is it?" I asked trying to keep my cool. This is Aly I'm talking to, I cant just yell at her.

"I'm going to the Dingo with some friends.. So don't wait up for me okay?' She told me and I just nodded. I didn't want to nod, I wanted to yell at her and tell her how I would never let her go any where dressed like that, especially not the Dingo-- but I just couldn't. I'd be a hypocrite, not only that but.. I'm not some rule enforcer, I'm the opposite, a rebel, and it just doesn't suite me. I felt Lexi's small glare and looked back at her wondering what her problem was.

" 'Kay" She said turning around but before she walked away, Darry stood up. Noticing how I wasn't going to do anything, he decided to help out. He already helps me out too much with her.

"Alyson." Darry began and she turned around raising her eye brow. I just took my seat again, back wards and tried keeping my cool again.

"What?"

"What are you.. Wearing?" Darry said trying not to startle anyone.

"I'm wearing clothes aren't I?" She was giving a hell of a lot of attitude. What was wrong with her?

"Yes, but your too young to be showing that much" Darry spat making her 'humph'.

"Who cares. Ill be 16 next week, I'm not that young."

"Do you even know what happens to girls who dress and act like that?"

"So what! Its my business!"

"DON'T YELL!" everyone looked surprised to Lexi, who just yelled out of place. Her chest was breathing faster as her face was full of anger. What the hell, I was just sitting here, watching Darry do my job?

"So I cant wear this, but Lexi can go around in the little clothes she wears?" just then I snapped my head in her direction.

"ALYSON" I warned and she didn't seem like she cared.

"Really? I may wear shorts, but ATLEAST I DON'T WEAR SKIRTS AND TOPS THAT BARLY COVER ANY SKIN! OR WEAR MAKEUP THAT MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A CLOWN! YOUR BEGGING TO BE MARKED AS A WHORE!" Lexi snapped and now her and Aly were right in front of each other. Before they could continue yelling at each other, me and Soda were pulling Lexi back. I mumbled a 'Lex..' and she just turned around, getting out of our grip and running off to her room. This crap isn't my thing..

Just then Aly ran out the door with a huff and I sighed. I looked back to the gang who all looked at me surprised. I took out a cigarette and stepped outside to smoke it alone for a second.

I sat there, wondering, as I puffed out smoke.

I'm an idiot. I just sat back and let Darry do my job for me. If I'm going to take care of Aly, I cant have him do it for me. I'm not cut out for it thought.. Just look at me! I'm a rebel, I smoke, I drink, and I get into fights. I go to the Dingo, why would I have an excuse not to let her go? I've dated girls worse dressed then her so what would my excuse be for yelling at her about that? Damn it.

--Lexi's P.O.V--

I pasted around in my room. I clenched my fist and glared at the wall. How could she do that? I was mad at Aly for so many reasons. Not just for dressing like that, I didn't care about that, but the reason she dressed like that. She did it because Sylvia. She's hanging gout with her, and her whore friends. Not only that, but the attitude change isn't a good thing. Before Aly couldn't even raise her voice at anyone, let alone Darry, the man she considered her second guardian. Now she's just loud, mean, and full of attitude.

--Aly's P.O.V--

I did feel bad about what I just did. But I had to, they needed to think of me other then sweet Aly. This is how I'm supposed to act. Right? Why isn't Lexi okay with it? It's just fitting in..

I walked along the side walk to meet Sylvia and Jane and their other friends outside the Dingo.

Review!


	11. Hiatus announcement

**I know, you haven't head from me for a while right?**  
**Well, I was packing…**  
**Okay, just to start off.. This isn't a chapter.**  
**Sorry =( I just wanted to say that I'm going on vacation for the summer.**  
**And that I'm gunna have to go on Hiatus for a while.**  
**Just until late August when I get back from vacation.**  
**I hate to not write for so long, it just annoys me making you all wait for an update.**  
**I sure hate it when updates aren't as quick as I want 'em =(**

**So I guess this is goodbye until August.**

_~Alexis._


	12. A Soda kissin' party animal

IMMM BACKKKKK! =D yeah I originally came in august, but I had school stuff )=. So now I will update hopefully every weekend once or twice. enjoy this chapter and stuff! don't forget to review!

**DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! (except Aly and Lexi and Jane)**

-Aly's P.O.V-I smiled sheepishly as we sat at a table. Sylvia invited more then I expected, not to leave out all the boys who showed up offering us drinks. Sylvia took out a cigarette and began to blow out small puffs. She looked at me and handed me one.

"Ugh.. I don't smoke, thanks.." I said handing it back. She looked at me like I was joking."Seriously? Why not? Just take a small puff.." she said holding it in front of me.

"that is, unless you aint got the guts to" Jane said smirking. Her and Sylvia laughed a bit. In seconds I had the thing in my hand and was lighting it up. Is this seriously what was cool? Filling your lungs with smoke? Well what ever, if they can do it, obviously I can. This was harder then I thought. I coughed up smoke and couldn't breath well. I felt like I was choking. Quickly Sylvia handed me a coke.

"You start gettin' used to that and you'll be fine." She smirked.

"Hey Winston, wasn't yer birthday coming up?" Jane asked. I got used to the whole Winston thing.

"Yeah, Friday, why?" they exchanged glances.

"hmm.. I guess we've cleared our plans… Friday, well get everyone to come over to your place."

"Wait like a party? I don't think Dallas will-"

"Dallas? Listen, I have a feeling he's not really gunna care. And plus, if he asks, he's not gunna say no to you is he?" Sylvia said. Its like she knew. Just then everything sparked in my head. She was right, Dallas? Dallas loves me, he cant say no to me, and now that I think about it… I could get away with what ever I want.

"Alright…but only a sew people.."

-Lexi's P.O.V-

Its Friday, and I still have no idea where Aly is.

"Lex" Dallas said as he knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said bluntly. He walked in and sat on my bed. I was digging through my closet for my shoes.

"have you see Aly? Its her birthday, I planed this weeks ago. I wonder if she forgot…" When Aly first came I invited her to the house for her birthday. That was before she was all…. You know. But regardless, she still should have came, no matter how pissed she was at me for no reason.

"I don't know.. Last I checked she was out with her friends."

"You mean those whores she calls friends?" I said tying my laces.

"Ay, I told ya to back off a bit Lex."

"I did back off! I haven't spoken one word to her about anything she's done since she came over last week!" he just sighed after I said that.

"Alright, listen, you wanna go to the double tonight?" Dallas was lighting his cigarette that I've told him so many times not to do in my room. We haven't been to the nightly double for a while.

"I guess.. Why the sudden idea of going out?" I smiled and sat on his lap.

"Because we haven't had any time for us, ya know.." he said leaning in to kiss me and I leaned in slightly too, but as soon as our lips touched I jumped up ,snatching his cigarette.

"And if you want anytime, you light this OUTSIDE my room!" I said running out with it. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him as he ran after me.

-Aly's P.o.v-

"damn, he's a doll…" Jane said admiring Sodapop walking to work on the other side of the street. Me, her, and Sylvia were walking around town during math. Sure it was skipping, call it what you want, but it was a hell of a lot more fun then sitting in a class room.

"Stop wasting your time, I've tried flirting with him, he barley even flirts back!" Sylvia whined.

" I don't see him as that type" I said shortly. They both knew he was in Dallas's gang.

"yeah, just an excuse for 'cant ever get em' " Jane said laughing. Sylvia joined in laughter.

"Excuse me? I bet you I can." I smirked. What am I saying? Soda? He seems like a brother to me!

"Got yourself a deal! I bet you he wont even flirt" Sylvia said.

"And I bet you I can get a kiss out of him"

Soon after they left I began to walk to the DX station. I saw Soda working on a car and walked up to him.

"Hey Sodapop.." I smirked and stood by the car, trying to look hot. Soda rolled out from under the car and saw me. He bumped his head getting up."Ow!" he mumbled and got up. I stared into his eyes and he looked confused.

"A-Aly?" he sounded a little surprised at me being there."Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Why do you care?" I stood closer.

"Because your going to fail by skipping." he said bluntly and grabbed a wrench. I stared at him.

"that the only reason?"

"Ugh, I guess.." he said confused. He wasn't sure what I was doing, but I'm going to keep trying.

"You sure?" I said getting closer and touching his hair.

"You know, working all day and sweating this much usually means you need a break.." I started to move my fingers in slow circles in his hair.

"Alyson.. what are you getting at?" he said taking my wrist and pulling my hand off. "I'm not doing this with you"

"Doing what? I was just saying hi and being friendly" I smiled and leaned closer.

"Your not the same as you used to be. I don't know why your-" before he could finish, his lips were covered with mine. This wasn't a good way to spend my first kiss, but I didn't let him know that.

-Steve's P.O.V-

I yawned as I handed Johnny his coke. He came here after getting jumped, and I said he'd better stay at the DX then go back to school.

"Soda still workin' on that car?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I'm a go help 'em. Follow me and keep a look out customers, will ya?" I said walking out of the office.

"Okay" he said as he followed.

"Hey Sod-" My jaw dropped when I walked out. Him was pinned to the car wall with Aly over him. They were, yes, sucking face. What the hell? I looked to Johnny and he turned and walked into the other direction. I know he's quiet and all, but I can tell he had something for Aly. I went the other way and ran into the streets. Sure, Soda's my best friend, but even so, It aint fair what he's doing to Angela..

-Soda's P.o.v-

I pushed her off of me and stepped back.

"Alyson! I JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO!"

"Really? All I heard was kiss me, but I guess that's just your eyes talkin' " she smirked and stood up. Hell no. im never this mad but she pulled out all the stops.

"I don't know who the hell you are anymore, but I have a girl already and Dallas is gunna-"

"Dally is gunna what? Huh? He's going to believe that his sweet little sister tried to kiss you? I think he's going to believe that you forced her to but she got away before you could go further.." she smirked. This girl was serious?

"Just.. Go back to school before-"

"Before what?" I was getting angrier at her by the minute."What ever, ill leave. But if you ever decide to have a little more fun, you know where I live." she winked and walked the fuck? She's acting as if she's a whole new person. This girl is not Aly. She even knew her excuse incase I tell dally!

-Aly's P.O.V-

Getting the hottest greaser in town to kiss me? Simple. Getting to flirt? Even simpler. This is way easier then I thought. It was getting late and the house was full. There was music blasting my ear drums and beer being passed around.

"Ya got him to kiss you! I cant believe it! We saw ya from across the street!" Jane was yelling so I could hear over the music. I nodded and smirked.

"I told you I would."

"Have a drink, we got a long night birthday bitch" Sylvia said laughing. I began flirting with a couple of guys. I don't even think they knew my name, most of them called me Winston or Winston's sister. One guy started to get a little closer to me. Sylvia had mentioned he was one of the down town gang leaders and was very hot. I didn't find him attractive but apparently he found me. He kept talking and flirting and offering me drinks.

"So ya likin' it here?" he said. I was laying back on the wall and he was in front of me with one hand by my head.

"I guess I am. You wanna drink?"

We ended up kissing later on the conversation and I hated it. It was disgusting to tell you the truth, but Sylvia and Jane were watching and I couldn't mess this up. Hey, what's the worst thing that can happen, right? Apparently its My brother and Lexi walking in right through the door during a make out session then stopping to see everything.

I quickly pushed this guy off of me and looked at them.

REVIEW! =D


	13. Partys over, GET THE FUCK OUT

Party's over, get the fuck out!

A/n: OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG. *breaths in paper bag* I swear I thought I gave up on this story last year, but then I was scrolling around my old account and saw FIFTY FUCKING REVIEWS, I knew owed you all. I'm so sorry for giving up hope. I chose not to stay gold )''': Johnny would be so disappointed. But now I'm going to try and finish this up for you guys. Cause, you know, I'm GUNNA DO IT FOR JOHNNY! xD *has recently found her old outsider book in the back of her closet the other day and is the reason why I'm here now* anyways, I'm not completely used to writing the characters so if you find them talking strangely (talking good English instead of the usual slag) its because I haven't written in so long. Ill try and get used to it again though! well, onwards!

~Aly's POV~

"D-Dallas!" I stuttered. And looked surprised. No one in the party stoped what they were doing, the music was still playing loud, and the guy I was supposedly making out with had disappeared. Lexi had looked surprised. She then looked mad. Very mad. I saw Dallas near her, who just looked stunned. He looked only as if he couldn't talk anymore.

But then it hit me; Dallas wasn't even mad. He didn't even care! Ha, I can surly get away with anything now. So what if Lexi was pissed, Dallas is my guardian at the time being and I'm sure he doesn't mind by the look on his face...

"Just what the he'll is this? Alyson, did you even know that guy? And what is this party? You can't invite random greasers into your house this late! Do you have any idea how long it'll take for them to leave?" Lexi was yelling at me. Lexi. Seriously?

"Alright alright, pipe down, mommy." her eyes twitched and her cheeks reddened. She mouthed 'MOMMY?' "My friends thought it would be nice to have a little sweet 16 for me, ya know, people OTHER then family? Oh and I'm sure Dallas doesn't mind anyways, so why do you care?""Who the fuck ARE you?" she asked.

"Dallas. Winson's. Sister." I smirked. "I'm seriously holding back the urge to smack you right now. Dally, SAY SOMETHING! YOU CANT BE OKAY WITH THIS! She's becoming a whore!" Dallas was still at loss of words. Id never seen him like this. But it made me kind of... Superior. He wasn't listening to her. He was debating what was right. He wasn't listening to her. Haha.

"Make sure everyone gets out by 12..." He said before turning around and reaching for the door. I smirked at Lexi. She blinked. Wasn't expecting that, where you, Hun?

"Hey Winston! C'mere and get the first puff of your 16th birthday!" A friend of Jane's called.

~Lexis POV~

What. The. Fuck.

"DALLAS WINSTON." I screamed as I followed him out the small house and passed the large amounts of greasers on the lawn and around the house. (you didn't think the house could fit a decent amount of people, did you? Were greasers, for gods sake!)

"What?" He said casually when we got out and away from the crowd/party and onto the side walk.

"What do you mean 'what'? DALLY, YOU JUST LET HER OFF THE HOOK? is there something wrong with you? If your going to take care of Aly you need to give her ground rules! She can't have a party like that, half of them are so much older then her and she just made out with the tigers' gang leader! Shes dressing like one of them, and she's smoking! Do something for fucks sake!-"

I then gasped as Dallas turned as quick as possible to face me and I stopped in my tracks. I looked up at his face and it looked like it was pissed off, like it did when he would go off to spend the night at Buck's.

"You think I'm happy about it? You think I like seeing my baby sister wearing those clothes, saying those things, hanging out with those people? Well, I'm not fuckin' okay with it okay!"

"Then why do you always let her get away with these things?" I said looking him straight in the eye. I was one of the few people Dallas allowed to do this; talk back, look him straight in the eye with no fear, and question him. If I were some other guy id be beaten up within a second. But I'm not. I'm Dally's girlfriend. And damn right I give a shit about his sister.

"BECAUSE! DAMN IT LEXI, LOOK AT ME!" I blinked. Huh? "Lexi, I can't tell her to not do these things, to not act like a greaser, to not smoke, heck, not to kiss people she don't know. Im not a good example, I'd be a damn hypocrite! I smoke, I get in fights, I'm surprised I haven't been in the slammer for the passed couple of months, I've made out with tons of girls I don't know (I'm sure this was before he was with me... Hopefully?), we walked in there making out! We probably woulda had sex too, if that party wasn't there! I'm not cut out for this!" He said, frustrated and turned around, then punched the hell out of the nearest tree. I sighed.

"Look Dall, you don't have to tell her not to become a greaser. Just... Try your hardest to keep her on our side of the greasers... Not that side. And you can start by taking charge of that damn party. Because if you don't I'm pretty sure i will."

I knew Dallas hated being dominated at anything, especially by his girlfriend. If I told him that he wasn't man enough for something he'd go do it right away just so I wouldn't and so he could show stomped off to the house and I saw many of the greasers move and go the other direction because they knew that face. They knew not to mess with Dallas Winston when he was pissed off. He opened the door and stepped in, looking for the music source. After finding the speakers and unplugging them, a random Greaser flung his arm around him.

"Ay, Dally! Why'd ya turn off the music! The booze was just getting passed around!" Matt, a friend of Two-bit, said.

"Because i need you all to shut the fuck up and get out." He grabbed the arm of the confused boy and flung it off. To further everyones attention to him, Dally pulled out his gun and shot it upwards, through the roof. The sound was very loud, almost ear piercing, it was enough to get everyones attention. Everyone was silent and turned towards him.

"PARTY'S OVER. GET THE FUCK OUT. RIGHT NOW." he said once and everyone began to quickly pile out and run.I watched from the door way, but now I was being pushed and shoved by people to get out. I stepped to the side temporarily as everyone pilled out of there.

~Normal POV~

"Great party, Winston..." Lizz said on her way out to Aly. Aly was confused. How could Dally so this to her? He just embarrassed her in front of all her new friends!

"Damn, I wonder what's gotten into him..." Jane said.

"The bitch by the door way. I bet you Lexi got him to stop the party." Sylvia said glaring at her.

"Well, I guess the party was almost over anyways so it doesn't really matter-"Alyson began."NO! It was only getting started!" both protested."I can't believe she managed to get Dally against you. You need to watch out for her, because I hear she's Dally's sweet spot..." Sylvia smirked as she spoke. She knew Aly wouldn't like what she heard.

"Sweet spot? I'm his sweet spot! He's never even said no to me!"

"Well, get ready, because if she sticks around your gunna hear it a lot more. Just like you did tonight. We'll see you later, Al." Sylvia said walking out with Jane.

~Sylvia's POV~

My plan was working just fine. Get Dally's sister to befriend me? Check. Get her and Lexi to clash? Check. Get Lexi to get pissed? Check. Get Aly to think Lexi was a threat to her spot? Check. Getting them to become enimies? Double check. Getting Aly's main goal to be getting Lexi out of Dally's life? Triple check.

Now all I have to do is sit back and relax. She'll do all the dirty work, I'll just fill the canon.

~Alys POV~

Everyone was gone and me and Lexi were left alone in a room after I saw Dallas go to his room for a second."Alyson- listen. I don't want us to change, okay? Its just that your being so different-"

"Cut the crap, I know it was you."

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it? I can curse to, you know, just not in such a fucking cheesy way every chance I get. And I have no idea what your talking about."

"I know it was you who got Dally to stop he party. I'm sure you think you can change his mind about everything, don't you? Well, don't. Because I'm Dallas' little sister. I'm his sweet spot. One word from me and he's wrapped round my finger. Cause, you know, I'm his sweet little baby sister. Not just some girl he got knocked up and decided he loved. So stop provoking him to stop me. Just because I'm more of a greaser then you Doesn't mean you have to be so jealous, am I right?" Aly just smirked after speaking and Lexi was just glaring with pure hate. This girl was not the same girl that was Dally's sister.

"I wouldn't be jealous of a slut." Was all she had time to answer before Dally came back in.

"I'm gunna take Lex home. You get some shut eye, Aly, ya hear? C'mon Lexi." Dallas said, walking out the Lexi had left, both girls gave each other a long glare. Both said at the same time: "it's on."

-

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dall..." Lexi said at the outside of the Curtis house door.

"What, you don't want to invite me in through your window like old times?" he smirked and leaned over to plant kisses on her neck but she only moved away.

"No, I think it would be best if you'd go home and keep an eye on Aly. Make sure she didn't join a strip club over night or anything..." Lexi." Dally's voice was stern and sharp now, meaning this was no joke.

~Lexis POV~

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, that was a cheap shot, but I hadn't had anything else in mind..." Just then we heard many 'bang's coming from inside. They blinked. It was followed by yelling and the sound of running. what the hell?I open the door to find Angela with tears in her eyes, throwing every piece of clothing in Soda's cabinet at him.

"YOU JERK! YOU CHEATER! YOU LIED TO ME!" She then began throwing shoes and Soda kept his 'duck and cover' pose behind the couch, which wasn't working well since he had a pile of things that hit him over him.

"ANGELA I SWEAR TO GOD I DIDN'T CHEAT! I TOLD YOU ID ALWAYS STAY FAITHFUL!" He said through the carpet his face was pushed into due to his position.

"LIAR! STEVE TOLD ME, SO DID MY SCHOOL FRIENDS, AND EVEN THE SKANKS AT SCHOOL ARE TALKING ABOUT IT! HOW COULD YOU!" She ran out of shoes and clothes and began to throw anything else in sight.I saw Pony and Darry staring from the kitchen, not bothering to jump in because they would just end up like Soda and they knew it.

"What's going on?" I said, taking the risk and grabbing Angela's arms, stopping her from throwing anything and saw the teas in her eyes.

"He cheated on me with Alyson!" Dallas' jaw dropped.

A/n: CLIFFEE XD OMG, IM FEELING THE ADRENALINE AGAIN. LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT A BEEP I AM FOR ABANDONING MY CHILD AND THEN TELL ME HOW AWSOME IT IS THAT I CAME BACK XD In my next post (ill be posting every 2 or 3 days max from now on hopefully, just like old times :D) ill thank every reviewer who reviewed this chapter with little side notes. GOOD TO BE BACK! NOW REVIEW BEFORE I GO AWAY AGAIN D:


End file.
